Reste humaine
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Jessica a beaucoup trop perdu dans les trois premières vagues. Elle garde pourtant espoir, c'est ce qui la garde en vie. Quand Cassie rate le bus qui mène à la base militaire, la jeune fille promet de veiller sur son petit frère. Elle fait la rencontre de Zombie, un garçon qui changera sa façon de voir les choses. Mais l'amour a-t-il sa place dans un monde si dévasté ? - Semi-Canon
1. Garde espoir

_**Hello tout le monde. Je viens de me familiariser avec la 5eme Vague et j'adore vraiment le concept. Alors, comme à mon habitude, j'ai décidé de vous pondre une petite fiction avec un OC, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je pense qu'il sera plus court que les autres mais j'essaierai de le rendre tout aussi intéressant. Je me suis rendue compte que ce serait, de plus, la première fanfiction française sur cette trilogie donc j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)**_

* * *

Quand ma mère est morte, tous ceux que je croisais me demandaient comment j'allais, si je tenais le choc. A chacun je répondais évidemment que ça allait et que je surmonterais ça et bien sûr, ces imbéciles me croyaient. Mais quand mon père a trouvé la mort, personne ne m'a demandé comment j'allais. Pour la simple et bonne raison que plus personne maintenant ne joue les hypocrites et également parce que je n'ai plus croisé d'humain depuis presque une semaine.

Lors de la Première Vague, tous l'électricité a disparu de la Terre. Comme l'adolescente stéréotype que je suis, j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde. Plus de téléphone, ni de télévision, ni de moyen de transport. Sauf que je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il m'attendait, que la fin du monde était plus proche que je ne le pensais. J'étais naïve et tellement superficielle à cette époque qui ne date pas tant que ça.

Durant la Seconde Vague, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Cela aurait peut-être été mieux comme cela. J'aurais succombé au milieu de l'eau sale ou je serais tombée dans un cratère causé par les centaines de tremblements de terre qui ont secoué les Etats-Unis.

Mais c'est durant la Troisième Vague que mon monde a commencé, petit à petit, à s'effondrer. Un virus a décimé une très grosse partie de la population et j'y ai perdu le seul parent qu'il me restait. Mon père était tout pour moi, après la mort de ma mère trois ans auparavant, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de moi, qui m'avait nourrie, logée, élevée et qui m'avait permis de surmonter ce deuil. Mais ce putain de virus avait tué mon père, si fort et que je pensais indestructible.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de pleurer sa mort. J'ai réussi à l'enterrer dignement dans le jardin de notre petite maison de l'Indiana et quelques larmes ont coulé mais j'ai dû prendre une décision rapidement. Allais-je me laisser mourir et donner la victoire aux "Autres" sur un plateau d'argent ou allais-je me battre pour ma survie et tenter de vivre encore un petit peu dans la dignité ?

J'ai finalement opté pour la seconde solution, celle qui me paraissait la plus juste et qui allait rendre fiers mes parents. Si j'avais laissé tomber, je sais que j'aurais déçu mes géniteurs, eux étaient si forts, de vrais piliers. Je ne leur arrive peut-être pas à la cheville mais tant que je garde espoir, je ne succombe pas.

Je sèche les dernières larmes que mon père a amplement méritées et scrute ma chambre. Ma pauvre chambre d'adolescente tellement niaiseuse maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je file dans mon armoire et en sors toutes mes affaires que j'éparpille sur mon lit. Je fais passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête et la jette au sol avec colère. J'enfile ensuite un vieux jean et un pull bordeaux. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je fais le tri entre ce que je devrais emmener et ce qui ne me servira plus. Beaucoup de ces vêtements sentent bon les souvenirs mais je ne peux m'en formaliser maintenant. Je fourre, dans mon sac de camping, les jeans, les t-shirts et les pulls qui me permettront d'être à l'aise. Je ne peux pas prendre de belles jupes ou des robes, c'est inconcevable. J'attrape plusieurs paires de chaussettes et des sous-vêtements et je fourre le tout dans mon sac avant de fouiller mon bureau. Je récupère mon journal intime, quelques stylos et mon album photo. Dedans se trouvent tous les clichés que j'ai pu prendre dans ma vie. Après un temps d'hésitation, je décide d'emporter mon appareil photo également.

Avant tout cela, je projetais de devenir photographe professionnel, j'étais assez douée d'ailleurs. J'imagine que je le suis toujours mais cela ne me sert plus à grand chose.

Je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre avant de filer dans la cuisine où je récupère des ciseaux, du scotch, de la nourriture et de l'eau en suffisante quantité. Je ratisse la maison à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait être utile et finis par remplir mon sac de tout un nécessaire de survie : nourriture, boissons, trousse de soins, outils comme corde, ciseaux et scotch. Je suis prête à partir. Dans le hall, j'enfile mes bottes, elles appartenaient à ma mère et sont sûrement les chaussures les plus confortables que je connaisse, je pourrais courir un marathon avec elles, plus résistantes que des baskets.

J'enfile ma veste en cuir puis me stoppe net. Je dépose mon sac dans l'entrée et cours jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents. Il faut que je la voie une dernière fois. Nostalgique, je m'assois sur le bord du lit et regarde par la fenêtre. Machinalement, je me mets à ouvrir les tiroirs de la lampe de chevet de mon père. Il n'y a rien, c'est étrange, j'aurais parié que mon père ait au moins ses lunettes ou même quelques papiers. Je mets une main dans le tiroir et tâte le fond qui semble étrangement rebondi. Il y a un double fond...

Je soulève la planche de bois et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Un pistolet s'y trouve, entouré d'au moins trois chargeurs. Comment mon père a-t-il pu se le procurer ? Doucement, je prends l'arme entre mes doigts, elle ne semble avoir jamais servi ce qui me soulage quelque peu. Je devrais peut-être la prendre avec moi, qui sait ce que je vais trouver dehors ? Je n'ai jamais touché d'arme de ma vie, je ne suis pas du genre violente, même si j'ai mon caractère. Tremblante, je prends tout de même l'arme avec les chargeurs et rejoins le hall d'entrée. Je glisse deux chargeurs dans la poche avant de mon sac à dos et glisse le dernier dans l'arme qui émet un bruit inquiétant. Je grimace en examinant la détente et le cran de sureté. Il faut que je me reprenne, que je sois forte et que je n'ai pas peur de me servir de ce truc en temps utile. Fini le monde des Bisounours où tout était facile. Maintenant, je vis dans un monde envahi par des extraterrestres et je dois pouvoir me défendre pour ma survie.

Je glisse alors l'arme dans ma ceinture et rabats mon pull pour que celui-ci recouvre le pistolet puis empoigne mon sac avant de sortir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, j'ai entendu parler d'un camp pour survivants dans l'Ohio, je devrais l'atteindre en quelques jours de marche. Je ne suis pas douée en orientation mais je me débrouillerais. Mais une chose est sûre : je n'abandonnerai pas, je vais me battre et je vais survivre.


	2. Veille sur lui

Quatre jours, ça va faire maintenant quatre jours que je marche sans relâche, toujours attentive au moindre bruit. Quatre jours que je ne dors plus et que je tente de me cacher pour ne pas me faire prendre par ces drôles de vaisseaux noirs qui passent au-dessus de ma tête régulièrement. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans la forêt, sauf quand je veux me repérer et que je me rends sur la route pour lire les panneaux. Je tremble de peur et mes vivres se font de moins en moins importantes. Le poids de mon sac est divisé de moitié et il ne me reste plus qu'une seule bouteille d'eau pour tenir. Je suis dans l'Ohio depuis hier mais pas moyen de trouver ce foutu camp, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Si tel est le cas, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne saurais pas où aller. Au moins, au camp, je trouverai d'autres survivants et on pourra peut-être tenter de vivre encore un peu avant la prochaine vague qui, j'en suis sûre, ne saurait tarder.

Une brindille craque pas loin de moi et je me retourne vivement en empoignant mon pistolet. Je n'ai pas encore eu à l'utiliser, ni même à enlever le cran de sûreté mais je l'ai constamment en main, à croire que je suis devenue paranoïaque. Un homme habillé tel un bûcheron et armé d'un fusil passe juste devant moi en scrutant les alentours. C'est le sixième que je vois depuis que je suis partie de chez moi. J'ai vu le premier abattre un homme qui semblait tenter de s'enfuir aussi et depuis, j'ai une trouille bleue en imaginant me retrouver derrière le canon de l'un d'eux. Je pense que ce sont des Autres ou du moins qu'ils travaillent pour eux. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont descendus sur Terre. La Quatrième Vague a donc débuté et elle ne s'annonce pas rose. Je mords dans mon écharpe et me plaque contre un arbre en attendant que l'homme passe son chemin. Quand je n'entends plus sa respiration ni le bruit de ses pas dans les feuilles mortes, je reprends ma route. Au bout d'une heure, je me décide à manger un petit quelque chose et à m'attacher les cheveux. Cela va faire quatre jours que je ne les ai pas lavés ni entretenus et cela commence à se faire sentir. Evidemment, un peigne et du shampoing n'était pas compris dans ma liste de survie. Je suis couverte de crasse et d'herbe mais j'en fais abstraction car je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser la garde et de me laver dans un lac. Qui sait si les Autres n'ont pas empoisonné les eaux ou ne vont pas créer un tsunami qui m'engloutira pendant que je me décrasserais ?

\- Ramasse ces carottes Toby !

Je sursaute en entendant une voix s'élever.

\- Tu crois pas qu'elles vont pourrir si on les sort de terre, demande une petite fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répond un homme.

Je pique soudain un sprint en direction des voix. Mes poumons s'enflamment rapidement et mes jambes me font souffrir mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'écarte les branches sur mon passage et tente de ne pas prendre mes bottes dans des racines cachées. Les arbres se font de plus en plus rares et je vois le soleil en plus forte intensité. Je débouche finalement dans un grand potager où de jeunes enfants cueillent toutes sortes de légumes. L'homme qui est avec eux me regarde avec incrédulité.

\- Vous êtes le camp de survivants de l'Ohio ?, m'empressé-je de demander.

\- Oui, mais qui es-tu ?

Prise d'une bouffée de soulagement, je me jette au cou de l'homme et laisse toute la tension retomber. Les larmes inondent mes joues et je n'entends même pas le nom que crie l'homme tellement je suis heureuse d'être arrivée à destination. J'ai bien fait de garder espoir, je vais encore pouvoir vivre pendant quelques jours voire semaines. Je vais survivre, je vais me battre...

 **OoOoOo**

Rejoindre ce camp est la meilleure décision que j'ai dû prendre depuis ma naissance. Cela va faire un peu plus d'une semaine que j'y suis et je me sens presque chez moi. Je dors mieux et me sens en sécurité même si je crains encore le pire qui nous attend. Chaque jour, des nouveaux arrivants font leur apparition et nos rangs grossissent, gonflant mon sentiment de sécurité. Je ne suis plus seule, je me suis même fait des amis ici. Je n'ai retrouvé personne d'Indiana, ils seront sûrement morts ou auront trouvé un autre camp pour survivants - ce que je leur souhaite de tout cœur.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle famille est arrivée. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ceux-ci viennent également de l'Ohio et semblent heureux d'avoir trouvé le camp. Le père se laisse guider par notre chef qui lui fait visiter alors qu'une jeune fille de mon âge tient par la main un petit garçon. Celui-ci me regarde et je lui souris avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main auquel il répond adorablement. La jeune fille regarde son frère, interrogative puis lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui offre à elle aussi un sourire auquel elle répond plus timidement.

Une fois la visite terminée, la famille s'installe. J'en profite pour aller leur proposer mon aide. Je suis plutôt du genre timide mais ces derniers évènements ont renforcé ma confiance en moi et je pense que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et avons donc tous besoin de l'aide de chacun.

\- Bonjour, vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ?

\- Bonjour, c'est gentil mais j'ai fini de monter la tente, me répond l'homme.

\- D'accord, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. Je m'appelle Jessica, me présenté-je.

\- Moi c'est Oliver et voici mes enfants, Cassie et Sam.

\- Bonjour !, me lance le petit garçon avec un sourire chaleureux.

La fille m'accorde seulement un signe de tête qui m'arrache un sourire. Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, je la comprends parfaitement.

\- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, déclaré-je. Bonne continuation.

 **OoOoOo**

Pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, tout alla pour le mieux. La nouvelle, Cassie Sullivan est une fille adorable et elle et moi restons souvent ensemble, maintenant que nous sommes dans la même galère. Elle m'a avoué que sa mère était mort durant la troisième vague, tout comme mon père et qu'elle avait du mal avec son deuil. Ce qui nous rapproche, c'est que nous nous comprenons mieux que quiconque. Perdre un parent durant la troisième vague a été aussi dur pour elle que pour moi et, même si elle a toujours son père et son petit frère, je sais qu'elle est fragile et qu'il lui faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter chaque journée. Le temps efface la douleur il paraît. Pourtant, cela n'a pas vraiment marché pour nous deux, la blessure est toujours profonde et le sang ne cesse de couler sans relâche. Alors que j'aide Sam à cueillir une tomate sans qu'elle ne se fende et que Cassie s'affaire également dans le potager, des bruits nous parviennent. Des murmures s'élèvent entre nos rangs et il me semble distinguer des bruits de moteurs. Instinctivement, je porte la main à mon pull, derrière lequel est caché mon arme que je porte chaque jour pour me sentir plus en sécurité. Mon cœur s'accélère quelque peu alors que des milliers de scénarios se créent dans mon esprit débordant d'imagination. Serait-ce enfin la quatrième vague ? Les Autres auraient-ils décidé de nous laisser une seconde chance en nous ramenant l'électricité ? Non cette supposition ne peut être qu'erronée. Comme s'ils avaient de la gratitude ou de la pitié pour nous. Nous sommes seulement les membres d'une sous-espèce de la leur, des morceaux de viande avec lesquels il est facile et amusant de jouer. Ils ne nous considèrent pas comme des entités, comme des êtres humains.

Je suis les enfants Sullivan jusqu'à l'entrée de notre camp où certains sont déjà aux aguets. J'ai toujours la main sur mon arme, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle ne va pas s'envoler. Soudain des voitures aux penchants militaires font leur entrée suivies par des bus scolaires vides. Tout le monde se pose la même question, comment des voitures peuvent-elles encore fonctionner ?

\- Nous sommes l'armée, et on est venus pour vous sauver !, annonce un homme en passant sa tête par le toit ouvert du bolide.

Des exclamations de joie fusent un peu partout et je relâche mon bras, soulagée. Pourtant, une petite voix me souffle que c'est étrange que cela soit si facile. Je décide tout de même de la faire taire, trop heureuse qu'on ait eu la bonne idée de venir aider les pauvres survivants que nous sommes.

\- Allez, tout le monde lève le camp, crie notre chef.

Personne ne se fait prier et retourne près de sa tente. Je range mes affaires dans mon gros sac qui ne m'a toujours pas quitté et qui est aussi plein qu'à mon arrivée ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier que tout y est, je ne quitte jamais mes affaires. Je rejoins ensuite la place où des hommes de l'armée nous divisent en deux groupes.

\- Les enfants dans les cars scolaires, les adultes sur le côté je vous prie !

Je rattrape Cassie et Sam qui sont avec leur père.

\- Je ne laisse pas mes enfants, on reste ensemble, insiste Oliver.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis le Colonel Vosch, se présente alors l'homme qui nous a avoués venir nous sauver. Vous devez vous séparer de vos enfants. Nous préférons les garder en priorité sains et saufs.

Le père de Cassie ne semble pas vouloir céder mais le Colonel reprend :

\- Nous avons toutes les chances de penser que les Autres vont bientôt attaquer alors nous voulons seulement assurer la sécurité des plus jeunes. Les adultes prendront les prochains bus.

Cette fois-ci, le visage du père Sullivan se décrispe et il semble reconsidérer la chose.

\- Non papa, souffle Cassie.

\- Les bus reviendront juste après ?, demande Oliver.

\- Directement après, assure Vosch.

\- Je resterai avec eux monsieur Sullivan. Je ne les lâche pas des yeux, dis-je.

Le père de Cassie me regarde et m'offre un sourire chaleureux.

\- Merci Jessica.

Je souris à mon tour puis regarde Cassie qui ne semble pas prête à abandonner son père.

\- J'arrive juste après vous, répète Oliver en poussant ses enfants vers le car.

\- Papa ne me laisse pas, geint Cassie juste devant les portes.

Je monte les quelques marches du bus et accorde un sourire encourageant à Oliver.

\- Veille sur eux Jessica, je compte sur toi, me dit-il.

\- Vous pouvez monsieur. Allez Sammy, viens, intimé-je le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci serre une dernière fois son père dans ses bras ce qui me serre le cœur, le mien me manque tellement. J'attrape ensuite la main du petit brun et le fais monter dans le car jaune. Nous rejoignons des places vers le milieu du bus, suivis par Cassie qui vient de saluer son père. Je m'assois devant les Sullivan et me retourne pour offrir un sourire au jeune Sam mais celui-ci s'affole soudain.

\- Mon ours ! Cassie mon ours, je ne peux pas partir sans lui !, crie le pauvre garçon.

\- Non Sammy, on ne peut...

\- S'il te plaît Cassie, pleurniche le jeune brun.

\- Bon d'accord, tu restes sagement ici d'accord ?, cède la blonde en embrassant son frère sur le front.

Je me lève pour m'asseoir à côté de Sam et relève les yeux vers mon amie.

\- Vas-y, je veille sur lui, dis-je en souriant.

Celle-ci m'offre un signe de tête puis court à l'extérieur du bus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le bus commence à démarrer.

\- Attendez, crié-je au chauffeur. Il en manque une !

L'homme ne semble pas faire attention à mes propos et fait avancer son car. Sam crie le nom de sa sœur et court à l'arrière du bus pour se flanquer à la fenêtre. Je suis le petit garçon et aperçois Cassie en train de piquer un sprint derrière l'engin, l'ours en peluche de son frère à la main.

Je crie une nouvelle fois au chauffeur de s'arrêter mais ça ne sert à rien. Sam hurle encore et encore le nom de sa sœur à qui je fais de grands signes pour qu'elle se dépêche.

Le bus prend alors un virage et je ne vois plus mon amie à la poursuite de notre moyen de transport. Le regard embrumé et le cœur battant la chamade, j'attrape la main de Sam et retourne m'asseoir près de lui. Je prends ensuite le garçon dans mes bras et le berce doucement alors qu'il éclate en sanglots.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy. Je suis là, je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ta sœur, lui promets-je.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 terminé ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimez-vous mon OC ?**_

 _ **Mia Watson : Hey ! Mon dieu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu de rewiew (pour une raison que j'ignore c'est silence radio sur toutes mes fictions). Je suis ravie que ce début de fiction te plaise et j'espère que cette première fanfiction française sur ce fandom te plaira et sera à la hauteur ! Merci pour ta super rewiew, RDV pour la suite ;)**_


	3. Tais-toi

Le trajet en car a duré plus que je ne pensais. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la base qui se trouvait à peu près à une centaine de kilomètres de notre camp, il faisait nuit noire. Sam n'a pas lâché ma main une seule seconde de tout le chemin, il s'est même endormi sur mon épaule à un moment. Une fois arrivé, je ressens l'endroit plus comme une prison que comme un endroit sécurisé. Quelque chose ne me plaît pas, je me sens mal à l'aise et tout sauf saine et sauve. J'empoigne mon sac à dos et mets celui du jeune Sullivan sur son dos avant de le suivre dehors.

\- Rejoins les autres et attends qu'on appelle ton numéro, dit un soldat à la sortie du bus en nous tendant à chacun un petit badge en argent.

Je regarde la petite plaque qui désigne le numéro 390. Je tourne et retourne l'objet entre mes doigts, il ressemble beaucoup à ceux que portent les militaires autour du cou. Sûrement un moyen de comptage efficace. Après plusieurs minutes, ils appellent un numéro et Sam s'avance lentement. Je décide de le suivre car j'ai promis à sa sœur de ne pas le quitter des yeux mais un soldat me stoppe.

\- Reste là, grogne-t-il.

\- Je dois le suivre. Je veille sur lui, réponds-je.

\- Tu le retrouveras après, insiste l'homme en me poussant vers l'arrière.

Je jette un regard noir au soldat et remets ma veste en place. J'ajuste le sac sur mon dos et attends que le numéro 390 soit appelé. En passant, je croise le regard d'un garçon de mon âge qui semble aussi peu à l'aise que moi dans cet endroit. Il soutient mon regard et je détourne la tête quand le garde qui m'escorte m'attrape le bras. Je me débats vivement et crache :

\- Je sais marcher toute seule !

Le soldat me lâche immédiatement et je lisse une nouvelle fois ma veste en cuir qui est usée par le temps et le périple que j'ai fait avant d'arriver au camp. Je tourne une dernière fois la tête pour regarder l'adolescent mais celui-ci ne me regarde plus. A la place, il fixe son badge, pourtant il me semble entrapercevoir un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

\- Accélère, grogne l'homme qui m'accompagne.

Je me retourne, lève les yeux au ciel et presse le pas pour rattraper le garde qui me tape vraiment sur les nerfs.

Celui-ci m'emmène dans une salle blanche qui me donne mal aux yeux. Quelqu'un se charge de récupérer mes affaires que je quitte dans trop de regrets. De toute façon, les seules choses qui comptaient à mes yeux ne s'y trouvent plus. J'ai sûrement dû laisser mon appareil et mon album photo dans le sac de Cassie quand celle-ci a demandé à les voir. Tant mieux, je préfère qu'elle les ait, où qu'elle soit, plutôt que ce soient eux qui s'en emparent et ne les rangent je ne sais où. Car, il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ils ne vont pas me rendre mon sac. Je ne sais même pas s'ils vont me laisser garder les habits que je porte. Ce sont des militaires, ils veulent que tout soit carré. Dans cette pièce, une sorte de docteur m'examine. Ensuite, le même soldat que tout à l'heure m'emmène devant une autre pièce.

\- Ecarte les bras et les jambes, je vais te fouiller, dit-il.

\- Si c'est votre tactique pour draguer, elle ne va pas marcher sur moi, annoncé-je.

L'homme me regarde avec noirceur puis s'occupe de me tâter. Il affiche un sourire satisfait en trouvant mon arme.

\- Tu croyais faire quoi avec ça ?

\- Sûrement pas vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, réponds-je innocemment.

Le soldat ne prend pas très bien mon sarcasme. Il me retourne et me pousse dans la pièce.

\- Allez dégage, pétasse.

Je jette une nouvelle fois un regard perçant à l'homme et entre dans une nouvelle pièce blanche. Une femme habillée en militaire et avec les cheveux impeccablement tirés, m'attend un sourire aux lèvres. Son maquillage me pique les yeux mais je ne dis rien. Autant ne pas me faire d'ennemis dès maintenant. Déjà que l'on vient de me piquer mon arme... De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais un jour utilisé. J'ai peut-être un tempérament un peu volcanique, ça ne fait pas de moi une meurtrière ou une personne qui oserait se servir d'une arme létale.

La femme me fait m'assoir et m'explique qu'elle va m'implanter une puce dans le cou qui permettra de me tracer. Je grimace mais me laisse faire. Elle pose un pistolet sur ma nuque et me demande de prendre une grande inspiration avant de presser la gâchette.

Le sergent Reznik - c'est le nom du pot de peinture sur pattes - m'offre à nouveau un sourire condescendant et me fait sortir de la pièce où mon cher garde du corps adoré m'attend. Celui-ci m'emmène dans une autre pièce sombre où un soldat lui tend des habits pliés qu'il me fourre dans les mains.

\- Va te changer, m'intime-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas garder ces vêtements ?

\- Non, tout le monde doit se changer, répond-il sans me lancer un regard.

Je soupire puis vais me cacher derrière le paravent qui se situe dans un coin de la pièce. Rapidement, je troque mes vêtements miteux pour un pantalon militaire et un haut gris. Des chaussures hautes et noires sont fournies également et je les enfile. Etrangement, elles sont pile à ma taille ainsi que les vêtements.

Un bruit métallique se fait alors entendre. Je me baisse pour ramasser le collier en argent qui vient de tomber. La plaque affiche le numéro 390. Je rabats mes cheveux bruns sur le côté puis ressors en demandant :

\- Je dois le mettre ?

\- Oui, annonce le garde. Tu dois aussi te trouver un pseudonyme.

\- Un pseudonyme ? Comment ça ?

\- Ici, tu n'auras plus ton vrai nom. Pour vous différencier, vous devez tous trouver un pseudonyme différent, m'explique l'homme.

\- Vous êtes marrant, vous. Et je le trouve comment ce pseudonyme ?

\- Démerde-toi !, s'énerve le garde.

\- D'accord, faut se détendre... Alors...

Je me mets à réfléchir à plein régime sur un pseudonyme qui pourrait m'aller. J'entends le soldat soupirer quand, au bout de cinq minutes, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé.

\- Alors tu..., commence l'homme.

\- C'est bon !, m'écrié-je. Banshee...

\- Banshee ?, répète le soldat.

\- Ouais. J'ai beaucoup côtoyé la mort alors je pense que c'est le pseudo qui me va le mieux. Et puis, j'ai un cri plutôt puissant, réponds-je en souriant.

Je vois l'homme lever les yeux au ciel et me faire un signe de tête pour que je le suive.

\- Le Colonel Vosch doit vous parler à tous, annonce-t-il enfin.

* * *

 ** _Encore un petit chapitre (deux dans la même journée, le record). Je suis super inspirée, j'espère que ça vous plait !_ **


	4. Sois attentive

L'homme me mène cette fois jusqu'à une pièce gigantesque où des centaines d'enfants se trouvent. Le plus vieux doit sûrement avoir dix-huit ans tout au plus, mis à part le Colonel Vosch qui nous toise tous. Le soldat me pousse jusqu'au bout d'une rangée puis part, à mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Jessica ?

Je baisse les yeux vers la petite voix qui vient de m'interpeller. Quand je vois Sam, je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Ça va Sammy ?, demandé-je, soulagée de le retrouver.

\- Ouais, ça va, répond-il simplement.

\- Bonsoir à tous !, déclare alors le Colonel.

Je me redresse pour scruter l'homme qui croise ses mains dans son dos.

\- Je vais vous demander de ne pas paniquer à l'annonce de mes propos et d'être extrêmement attentifs, commence-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux, appréhendant la suite.

\- La Quatrième Vague a débuté, lâche l'homme. Les Autres sont descendus sur Terre pour nous envahir. Le problème, c'est qu'ils prennent possession de corps humains, ainsi il nous est impossible de les distinguer.

A cette entente, je sens la main de Sam se glisser dans la mienne. Je me crispe alors que le Colonel fait taire les chuchotements qui s'élèvent dans la salle.

\- Nous vous avons bien sûr promis que vos parents vous rejoindrez dans cette base. Malheureusement, les Autres ont mené une attaque surprise, tuant un grand nombre de nos soldats et tous les adultes de votre camp.

Sam se fige alors que les larmes embrument mes yeux. Je prends le petit garçon dans mes bras et le serre fort en tentant de le consoler. Oliver Sullivan est mort, le père de Cassie a été tué par les Autres. Et tous ces humains ? Je sèche mes larmes du revers de la main et inspire profondément. Je dois rester forte pour Sammy, il a besoin de compter sur quelqu'un qui saura le soutenir et ce n'est pas en pleurant que je le mettrais en confiance.

Des cris et autres pleurs stridents déchirent le calme de la pièce et le Colonel attend quelques minutes le temps que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits.

\- Mais nous n'allons pas en rester là, reprend Vosch. Vous allez vous battre et venger vos parents et tous les humains qui ont péri jusqu'à maintenant. Vous, mes chers enfants, vous allez être formés pour devenir la prochaine génération de soldats. Ensemble, nous allons débarrasser la Terre de ces monstres et leur montrer de quoi on est capable. Vous êtes avec moi ?, hurle le Colonel une dernière fois.

Des cris d'approbation remplacent ceux de chagrin et l'assemblée applaudit, faisant résonner mes tympans. Je ne lâche pas Sam, j'ai promis de veiller sur lui et je le ferai. Cassie me fait confiance et je ne la décevrais pas, où qu'elle soit. Car je sens, au plus profond de mes tripes, qu'elle est toujours vivante. C'est une battante et, maintenant qu'elle a perdu son père, elle fera tout pour récupérer sa seule famille. Jusque là, c'est à moi de la préserver et de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les réunir.

Etre formés pour anéantir les Autres ne me semble pas être la pire idée du siècle. Si nous voulons survivre et nous battre, si jeunes soyons-nous, nous avons besoin d'un vrai entraînement et quoi de mieux que l'armée pour nous inculquer leurs méthodes ?

\- Bien, s'exclame le Colonel en recroisant ses mains derrière son dos. Vous serez divisés en plusieurs unités. Vous dormirez, vivrez, mangerez et vous entraînerez ensemble. Vous devrez vous faire confiance et vous aider les uns, les autres pour réussir au mieux vos prochaines missions. Ces unités ont déjà été formées. Quand je vous appellerai, vous vous rendrez dans la salle d'à côté pour prendre connaissance de vos coéquipiers qui deviendront vos seuls alliés.

Après ces paroles, beaucoup de numéros sont appelés. Comme lors de notre arrivée, le numéro de Sam est appelé en premier. Le garçon s'écarte et sèche ses larmes avant de m'offrir un sourire triste et de suivre les instructions. Ce petit bonhomme est un courageux, j'avoue que je l'admire. A neuf ans, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été aussi forte qu'il ne l'est. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte puis me reconcentre sur le Colonel Vosch qui énumère des nombres.

\- Badge numéro 390, escouade 53, appelle l'homme.

Je me redresse et avance entre les autres enfants pour rejoindre la pièce jouxtant celle-ci. Quand j'entre, un soldat me tend un sac que j'attrape, hésitante.

\- Vos affaires pour dormir et le plan de l'établissement, annonce-t-il.

J'adresse un signe de tête à l'homme qui me désigne un coin de la pièce. Trois personnes s'y trouvent déjà et, accroché sur le mur derrière eux, le numéro 53 est affiché. Je rejoins la petite troupe et suis heureuse de retrouver Sam parmi les trois enfants. Je prends le petit garçon dans mes bras et lui murmure :

\- Tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi.

Celui-ci glousse. Je relève la tête pour scruter les deux autres enfants. L'un d'eux est plus un adolescent mais il doit sûrement être plus jeune que moi. Il a plutôt des airs indiens et de très grandes oreilles qui supportent une paire de lunettes à monture noire. Je lui offre un sourire entendu auquel il répond timidement. Je pose alors mon regard sur la deuxième personne. C'est une petite fille à peine plus âgée que Sam et qui arbore une belle crinière rousse et des taches de rousseur parsèment son visage. Elle a l'air effrayée.

Je m'accroupis près d'elle et affiche mon sourire le plus encourageant.

\- Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Mon pseudo c'est Teacup, répond la jeune fille.

\- Curieux nom, souris-je de plus belle. Le mien c'est Banshee.

La rousse affiche enfin un léger sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je me relève et regarde l'indou.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

L'interpellé me jette un regard furtif, pas sûr que je lui parle à lui. Je hausse les sourcils en attendant la réponse qui arrive rapidement :

\- Dumbo..., souffle-t-il.

J'étouffe un rire, il aurait pu choisir autre chose le pauvre. Je regarde ensuite Sam et lui demande quel est le sien.

\- Nugget, déclare le brun.

A ce moment, deux autres garçons font leur entrée dans la pièce et nous rejoignent. L'un d'eux a sûrement l'âge de Teacup tandis que l'autre se rapproche plus du mien. Ce dernier se stoppe en me voyant. Le garçon écarquille les yeux et je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Un problème ?, demandé-je.

\- Non aucun, répond le garçon avec un sourire en coin. Je suis Flintstone.

J'attrape lentement la main qu'il me tend et la serre fermement. Celui-ci grimace puis se la masse, toujours son sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est qu'elle a de la poigne, murmure-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, peu réceptive de ses manières.

\- Je m'appelle Banshee, voici Nugget, Teacup et Dumbo, dis-je en présentant mes nouveaux camarades.

\- Moi, c'est Oompa, se présente une petite voix.

J'accorde un sourire chaleureux au garçon qui vient d'arriver et celui-ci rougit.

Au bout de vingt minutes, un autre garçon d'au moins treize ans, fait son entrée et se présente comme étant Tank.

Juste après, alors que je nous pensais au complet, un autre garçon se dirige vers nous. Je le reconnais comme étant celui qui me fixait à notre arrivée. Il a de grands cernes sous les yeux et ne semble pas très heureux d'être là.

\- Salut mon pote, lance Flintstone en offrant une bourrade au nouvel arrivant. Je crois que tu es le dernier. Je m'appelle Flintstone.

\- Moi c'est Nugget, enchaîne Sam.

\- Et moi Teacup, renchérit la jeune fille suivie par Dumbo et Tank.

\- Oompa, lance le jeune garçon.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Banshee, finis-je en tendant ma main.

Le garçon écarquille les yeux une fraction de milliseconde puis empoigne ma main qu'il serre.

\- Zombie, se présente-t-il.

Notre regard a du mal à se détacher et, pendant plusieurs secondes, nos mains restent liées en suspens. Finalement, nous nous séparons et mon cœur fait un drôle de bond dans ma poitrine. Ce garçon m'intrigue beaucoup, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, comme tous ceux qui sont ici, je ne le connais mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai envie d'apprendre à faire sa connaissance.

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre avec l'arrivée de Zombie ! Que pensez-vous de Banshee et de sa relation avec Sam ? A vos rewiews ! ;)_**

 ** _Mia Watson : Merci encore pour tes super rewiew ! Elles me font super chaud au cœur et je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Voici un nouveau chapitre que tu vas pouvoir lire dans la foulée ;)_**


	5. Tisse des liens

Une fois l'escouade 53 au grand complet, un soldat nous a accompagnés jusqu'à nos chambres. Un immense dortoir empli de lits superposés nous attendait, nous et trois autres escouades.

\- Installez-vous. Le dîner est dans une heure, déclare l'homme avant de nous quitter.

Tous les membres de l'unité se toisent alors, se demandant que dire ou que faire.

\- Bon, on va pas rester plantés là toute la journée, lance Zombie. Choisissez un lit.

Teacup, Tank et Oompa se ruent dans ceux du haut alors que Dumbo et Flintstone sont contraints à se mettre dans ceux du bas. Je rejoins le lit en-dessous de celui de Teacup et adresse un sourire à la jeune fille qui me le tend au centuple.

Sam monte dans le dernier lit superposé qu'il partage avec Zombie. Celui-ci est juste à côté du nôtre. Je m'assois sur mon nouveau duvet et prends ma tête dans mes mains. C'est comme ça que nous allons vivre maintenant, tels de vrais soldats alors que nous ne sommes toujours pas majeurs. Sans attache personnelle, sans réel autre but que de tuer nos envahisseurs. Je pense alors à Cassie, la pauvre fille doit être transie de peur. Mais je préfère encore qu'elle le soit et non morte, tuée par un Autre. Sam à l'air de bien s'intégrer, j'entends son rire exploser, suivi de celui d'Oompa. Même si je ne les vois pas, plongée dans mes mains, je sens qu'ils créent déjà des liens. Tant mieux pour eux, ils auront besoin d'amis pour ne pas perdre la tête. Je devrais peut-être essayer de m'en faire également. La seule amie que j'ai depuis ces vagues est Cassie et je ne sais même pas où elle peut se trouver. J'espère seulement qu'elle reviendra ici bien vite et qu'on pourra surmonter ça toutes les deux.

\- Eh ça va ?

Je relève la tête en comprenant que c'est à moi qu'on parle. Zombie me dévisage, une légère inquiétude percevable dans son regard. J'ébauche un sourire timide et secoue la tête.

\- Ouais ça va. C'est juste que c'est un peu...

\- Bizarre ?, poursuit-il.

\- Ouais c'est le mot juste. Bizarre.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va essayer de se serrer les coudes. On est tous dans la même merde de toute façon, reprend le jeune garçon.

\- Tu parles d'une merde, soupiré-je.

Zombie sourit en coin et je fais de même. Il me paraissait froid au premier abord mais c'est seulement la situation qui l'a rendu comme ça. Comme moi elle m'a rendue méfiante et parfois violente. En clair, elle m'a transformée en survivante.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dis-je soudain en m'affalant sur mon lit. T'étais quoi avant ? L'intello de la classe ?

Je tourne la tête pour mieux entendre sa réponse. Zombie semble d'abord étonné puis soupire et s'allonge à son tour dans son lit en souriant.

\- Non pas vraiment, avoue-t-il.

\- Merde j'aurais parié. T'as une tronche à lunettes, reprends-je.

Le brun rigole franchement tout en scrutant les lattes du lit du haut.

\- Alors attends, poursuis-je. Hmmm...

Je détaille le garçon rapidement pour ne pas que ça fasse trop puis réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Peut-être un sportif... Capitaine ?

\- Touché, répond Zombie.

\- AhAh, j'avais raison, m'exclamé-je. Quel sport ?

\- Football américain.

\- Ça m'aurait étonnée, soupiré-je en souriant.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste, dit alors le garçon après un court silence.

\- Il vaut mieux rire que pleurer tu ne crois pas ?, lui demandé-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Tu as raison mais être honnête c'est bien aussi.

\- Je ne mens pas, je dissimule seulement ce que je ressens. C'est la règle d'or maintenant, expliqué-je.

Le sourire du brun disparaît et il prend un air sérieux qui lui va bien, je trouve. Zombie se perd alors dans ses pensées, sûrement nostalgiques et je décide de faire de même jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme nous en tire pour nous annoncer que c'est l'heure du dîner.

 **OoOoOo**

Une fois arrivés dans l'immense pièce qui tient lieu de réfectoire, nous nous installons tous les huit autour d'une longue table. Quand tout le monde est installé, des hommes passent entre les tables pour servir des assiettes. Je grimace en voyant que ce sont des légumes à la couleur étrange. J'entends quelqu'un ricaner et relève la tête pour regarder l'auteur de ce gloussement. Zombie me jette un petit regard amusé puis prend sa fourchette entre ses doigts pour voir les aliments de plus près.

\- Ces légumes sont très riches en fibres, annonce Dumbo en avalant une bouchée.

Il fait une petite grimace qu'il tente de dissimuler puis nous offre un sourire forcé. Je ris doucement puis en attrape un avec ma fourchette que je porte à ma bouche. J'avale difficilement le légume puis lance :

\- Par contre ils sont dégueulasses !

\- Eh ! Pas de gros mots, me réprimande Teacup.

Je regarde la rousse en haussant un sourcil. Ça va être très difficile avec moi, je suis du genre très grossière.

\- Putain ce que t'es sexy, lâche alors Flintstone.

Je regarde le garçon et lui jette un regard dégoûté.

\- Redis ça encore une fois et je te fais avaler ces légumes pouraves par les trous de nez, craché-je.

L'adolescent lève ses mains en signe d'innocence et son sourire en coin retombe. Dumbo et Oompa rigolent alors que Sam sourit. Je vois Zombie me regarder étrangement.

\- Quoi ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Rien, rien du tout, s'empresse-t-il de répondre.

Je reporte mon regard sur mon assiette et tente d'en manger un maximum jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me hurle d'arrêter ce supplice.

Le repas se passe assez bien mis à part la bouffe immonde et tout le monde à l'air de s'entendre. Les petits sont adorables et la science de Dumbo peut nous être très utile. Flintstone est un peu lourd sur les bords mais je ne lui en veux pas, ça peut être marrant. Quant à Zombie, je trouve qu'il a l'âme d'un chef. Chaque unité aura sûrement un capitaine et je pense que Zombie sera le mieux placé pour remplir cette tâche. De plus, il est très sympathique et faut avouer qu'il a un certain charme...

 **OoOoOo**

Une fois retournés dans notre dortoir, nous tentons de repérer les lieux. Les douches se trouvent dans une pièce jouxtant notre dortoir mais il n'y en a qu'une dizaine pour quatre unités comportant chacune au moins six membres. Il faudra donc se partager et mettre en place un genre d'emploi du temps. Ça risque d'être très compliqué... Les toilettes se trouvent au fond du dortoir derrière trois portes. Là encore, il va falloir faire attention et ne pas s'attarder. Juste à côté de la porte du dortoir se trouve une immense armoire qui recense un grand nombre d'habits militaires, tous identiques mais de tailles différentes pour que nous puissions nous changer chacun deux fois par semaine. Une panière est posée à côté pour y entreposer le linge sale et une commode est remplie de sous-vêtements également de tailles différentes permettant à chacun de se changer chaque jour.

\- Au moins ils nous gardent propres, fait remarquer Zombie en attrapant un slip pour le regarder de plus près.

\- Espérons que personne ne fera le con, poursuis-je ne jetant un regard appuyé vers Flintstone qui ouvre le tiroir réservé aux sous-vêtements féminins, un sourire en coin.

\- Je vais surveiller celui-là, m'affirme le brun.

Je lui offre un sourire de remerciement puis me rends dans l'armoire pour piquer un t-shirt et un short qui feront office de pyjama pour les prochaines nuits.

Je me rue dans les toilettes pour enfiler les habits et cours me glisser sous les draps avant que quelqu'un ne me voit si dénudée.

\- Putain..., entends-je souffler.

Je me retourne après avoir posé mes affaires au pied de mon lit et jette un regard perçant à Flintstone qui détourne le sien instantanément. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'allonge sous les couvertures.

\- Bonne nuit Jessica, entends-je Sammy me dire.

\- C'est Banshee mon nom. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue d'accord ?, réponds-je au petit brun avec un sourire. Bonne nuit Nugget.

Celui-ci acquiesce puis ferme les yeux pour s'endormir paisiblement. Je vois Zombie me regarder un instant avant de se retourner et d'à son tour s'endormir.

Je décide d'en faire autant et, ce n'est qu'en fermant les yeux et en m'endormant instantanément que je me rends compte à quel point je suis épuisée.

* * *

 ** _Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé. J'espère que vous aimez toujours même si pour l'instant, pas beaucoup ne me lisent ;)_**

 ** _Mia Watson : Encore merci pour tes rewiews régulières. Tu es en plus la seule qui poste pour le moment alors c'est super ;) J'aime aussi beaucoup la relation Sam/Jessica, c'est un peu comme sa grande sœur, il n'a qu'elle pour veiller sur lui pour le moment. Ahah, si tu lis la suite tu le sauras mais je suis sûre que je peux compter sur toi. Encore un immense merci ;)_**


	6. Entraîne-toi

Le premier entraînement se déroule dès le lendemain. Une alarme stridente nous réveille vers sept heures du matin et je grimace en rabattant les couvertures sur mon visage. Quelqu'un me secoue au bout d'un moment.

\- Allez, faut que tu te lèves, me dit Zombie en enlevant le drap de mon visage.

Je grogne et prends mon courage avant de me lever. J'attrape mes affaires et me dirige vers les toilettes mais ceux-ci sont tous pris. Je cours donc vers les douches, idem. Je pousse un autre grognement et retourne près de mon lit. J'y pose mes affaires puis me tourne en entendant Zombie réveiller une autre personne.

\- Allez Nugget, c'est l'heure, faut que tu te lèves, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- T'as pas pris autant de gants avec moi, fais-je remarquer.

Le brun se retourne et relève le regard pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens quand il se rend compte que je suis toujours en pyjama. Je rougis quand je comprends également son malaise mais en fais abstraction.

\- Il est petit, c'est normal qu'il dorme, répond le garçon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je soupire puis scrute de nouveau mes habits. Je vais devoir me changer ici. Je me glisse une nouvelle fois sous les draps et me contorsionne pour enlever mon pyjama et changer mes sous-vêtements. Sam me regard étrangement en passant devant moi mais je lui adresse un sourire et il s'en contente. J'enfile expressément mon t-shirt puis me décide à sortir de là pour enfiler mon pantalon. Flintstone n'est pas dans les parages heureusement, j'aurais encore eu droit à une remarque déplacée. J'entends soudain des pas et glisse mes jambes dans mon pantalon à vitesse grand V.

Trop tard, Zombie est déjà plantée devant moi, visiblement très gêné. Je remonte le vêtement et glisse mon t-shirt dedans avant de mette mon collier autour du cou puis lance un regard timide au garçon. Je passe une main derrière ma nuque et lui une dans ses cheveux. Il bafouille ensuite deux-trois excuses inaudibles et repart.

\- C'est pas vrai, soufflé-je. Je suis maudite...

Une fois mes chaussures enfilées, je m'assois sur mon lit et attends que tout le monde soit prêt pour descendre avec eux petit-déjeuner.

 **OoOoOo**

Quand j'arrive dans la salle d'entraînement, mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Une unité finit son propre entraînement et décide de nous laisser la place. De grands tatamis sont disposés au milieu de la pièce et des punching-balls sont accrochés dans tous les coins avec des machines de musculature dans le fond. Une porte est située dans le coin droit de la salle avec écrit : salle de tirs, au-dessus.

Cette salle va renfermer sûrement quelques uns des plus sombres moments de ma vie. Ici, je vais devoir faire ressortir mon côté bestial, sauvage, animal et apprendre à le dompter pour l'utiliser au mieux. Cette salle va me façonner pour que je fasse une parfaite guerrière. Mais c'est surtout pour Sam que j'ai peur, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne peut pas devenir un soldat à son âge.

\- Allez, on y va !, lance Zombie.

Certains se placent déjà sur les tatamis alors que Zombie et Sam se rendent près des punching-balls. Je regarde un instant les deux garçons, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre et je pense que ça fait du bien à Sam de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. C'est un peu comme si Zombie et moi étions ses deux parents et que... non mais attends, à quoi je pense moi ? Rien que de m'imaginer en couple avec Zombie, cela me fait frissonner. Je me reprends et réfléchis à toute allure. Finalement, je décide qu'avant même d'apprendre, je devrais apprendre à tenir mon souffle. Je me mets alors à courir tout autour de la salle, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des membres de mon unité pour me concentrer sur mon souffle.

Après vingt minutes de course entrecoupée, je décide de souffler un peu et m'assois contre un mur. Je repense soudain à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Le frisson qui m'a parcourue quand j'ai pensé à avoir une famille avec Zombie était étrange en y réfléchissant bien. Il ne ressemblait pas à un frisson de dégoût mais plutôt à un frisson agréable...

\- Hé !

Le ton est doux mais me fait tout de même sursauter. Je déteste être prise en train de penser, comme si la personne entendait ce que je me disais alors que pas du tout. C'est quand même une position de vulnérabilité. Je relève doucement la tête pour croiser le regard chocolat de Zombie. Celui-ci est en sueur et a les phalanges en sang.

\- Tu devrais y aller mollo sur le punching-ball, fais-je remarquer.

Le brun caresse ses plaies puis hausse les épaules avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. J'ai soudainement chaud, comme si j'étais passé dans un four en moins d'une seconde. Un silence s'abat entre nous et je regarde Sam frapper dans le coussin suspendu aussi fort que possible. Plusieurs fois je le vois grimacer mais il persévère tout de même. Quand le punching bouge un peu, je vois le garçon sourire à pleines dents, fier de lui. Je soupire :

\- Comment il s'en sort ?

Zombie regarde dans la direction que je pointe avec ma tête et sourit en coin.

\- Nugget ? Il est très courageux pour un garçon de son âge, avoue le jeune homme.

\- T'as raison. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit si fort...

\- Toi aussi tu es forte.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder mon interlocuteur, étonnée.

\- Je ne le suis pas tant que ça, soufflé-je.

\- Moi je trouve que tu l'es plus que tu ne le penses, insiste Zombie.

Je souris au garçon et murmure un remerciement. Je reporte mon regard sur le frère de Cassie et me perds une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées avant que le brun ne me ramène à la réalité.

\- Ton pseudo, il vient d'où ? Enfin, si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

Je souris une nouvelle fois puis baisse les yeux au sol.

\- Mes deux parents sont morts. Je pense que je dois attirer la mort, en tout cas je la côtoie beaucoup, tout comme les Banshee, alors...

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire le garçon. Mais j'ai pas pigé un truc... c'est quoi un Banshee ?

J'éclate soudain de rire alors que Zombie me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle.

\- Pardon, m'excusé-je. Ça fait du bien de rire. On dit UNE Banshee d'abord. Ce sont des femmes qui sentent quand quelqu'un est souffrant et qui hurlent quand cette personne meure, expliqué-je. En tout cas, ça me va comme un gant, même mon chien est mort.

En me souvenant de mon beau labrador se noyer durant la seconde vague, mon regard s'assombrit.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux, sourit Zombie. Content de t'avoir vu rire.

Je ne relève pas l'ambiguïté de sa dernière phrase mais le garçon semble paniqué et se dépêche de se rattraper.

\- Enfin, je veux dire que tu es mieux quand tu ris, plus jolie... euh je veux dire...

\- C'est bien de voir des gens rire encore même au vu des événements, le coupé-je.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, répond le garçon en rougissant.

Je glousse discrètement, il est craquant... C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les remets en place. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de divaguer.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?, s'enquit le brun.

\- D'où il te vient ce pseudo ?, demandé-je.

\- Ah oui, pardon. En fait, j'ai été touché par le virus et, durant ma quarantaine, les gens m'appelaient Zombie, m'explique le garçon.

Je souris puis baisse les yeux vers le sol une seconde fois.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir survécu au virus, pas tout le monde n'a eu cette chance...

\- Oh, tu veux dire que...

\- Mon père, avoué-je.

\- Mes parents aussi sont morts durant la pandémie... ma sœur aussi, dit Zombie.

Je le regarde, il a les yeux embués de larmes. Je pose alors une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmuré-je, emplie de sincérité.

Le garçon relève des yeux larmoyants vers moi puis se les frotte du revers de la manche pour reprendre contenance.

\- Et ta mère ?, m'interroge-t-il.

\- Elle a eu la chance de mourir avant tout ça. Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, un incendie s'est déclaré dans le bureau où elle travaillait.

Le brun ne dit plus rien. Ça ne sert à rien, il sait aussi bien que moi que présenter ses condoléances et se confondre en excuses n'avancera à rien et ne les ramènera pas.

\- Oh, vous vous bougez tous les deux ?, nous lance Flintstone.

\- Ouais pardon mec, on y va, répond Zombie en se levant. Tu viens ?

Je redresse la tête et attrape la main que me tend le garçon pour me relever. Je le remercie brièvement puis tourne le regard. Je vois alors Flintstone jeter un regard tueur à Zombie qui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. J'ignore cela et rejoins Sam près des punching-balls, à moi de faire saigner mes phalanges.

* * *

 ** _Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Aimez-vous toujours ? Que pensez-vous, cette fois-ci, de la relation entre Banshee et Zombie ? Rewiews ! :3 ;)_**

 ** _Mia Watson : Hey ! Oui je pense que les militaires ne mangent pas très bien XD mais, t'inquiète, ils ne mangeront pas que de la bouffe dégueulasse, ça va s'arranger ;) Encore un big thanks pour ta rewiew. A plus ! ;)_**


	7. Sois toi-même

Durant les deux semaines qui suivent, je ne cesse de travailler mon endurance, j'ai drôlement progressé. Nous sommes également contraints à nous servir d'armes et à nous entraîner dans la salle de tirs et j'avoue que ça me fout les jetons à chaque fois que je presse la détente. Imaginer tuer quelqu'un avec ce genre d'arme, me donne la nausée.

Dans l'unité, tout le monde s'entend à merveille mis à pat Flintstone qui semble avec une dent contre Zombie.

Celui-ci est aussi très sympathique, il nous arrive de parler de nos anciennes vies ensemble. Ça me permet de me détendre et ça me fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Flintstone pourrait très bien faire l'affaire mais, je n'ai pas autant d'affinité avec lui qu'avec Zombie.

C'est d'ailleurs le seul avec qui j'accepte de m'entraîner au corps-à-corps, le seul à qui je n'ai pas peur de faire mal.

Aujourd'hui encore, je tente de faire tomber mon partenaire. Pendant de longues minutes, nous nous défions et tentons de nous faire basculer. Des sourires éclairent nos visages car ça ressemble plus à un jeu qu'à autre chose, même si je sais très bien que le jeu n'en sera plus un quand nous serons jetés dans l'arène.

\- Alors Banshee, on faiblit ?, raille Zombie en m'assénant un coup dans le tibia qui me fait grimacer.

\- Arrête de me chercher où je te hurle dans les oreilles, telle la Banshee que je suis, plaisanté-je.

Le garçon sourit puis se jette sur moi. J'esquive son attaque et me baisse pour lui balancer mon pied dans les mollets. Il saute par-dessus celui-ci et je me relève pour le toiser. Ignorant la sueur qui colle les mèches échappées de ma queue-de-cheval à mon visage, j'envoie mon poing dans la figure de Zombie mais celui-ci l'attrape et l'immobilise. Je balance alors le deuxième, paré de la même façon. Je tente de me débattre mais le brun me tient fermement et me ramène contre lui. Mon sourire retombe quand mon nez frôle celui du garçon. Celui-ci se stoppe également et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent des heures, nous restons comme en suspens dans le temps, sans bouger et à nous scruter. Le visage de Zombie s'approche alors du mien si lentement que je ne sais même pas s'il a bougé d'un millimètre ou si je me fais des films.

Quand nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres très infimes, je soupire bruyamment et m'écarte en me prenant les poignets. Le feu me monte aux joues et je me plie en deux pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce combat m'a épuisé mais ce n'est pas l'effort qui m'a coupé la respiration. Je relève la tête, Zombie regarde fixement le sol puis se passe une main derrière la nuque.

J'entends un bruit sourd et vois Flintstone frapper avec violence dans son punching-ball. Je me redresse et tente de regarder Zombie sans croiser son regard. Je contrôle tant bien que mal mes bafouillages et dis :

\- Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, répond le garçon. Euh, on devrait rentrer, ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

 **OoOoOo**

Dans le couloir qui mène à notre dortoir, les conversations se stoppent net. Un hurlement déchire le silence du corridor, nous stoppant net. Zombie et moi nous jetons un regard, inquiet et incrédule à la fois. Au deuxième hurlement, tout le monde pique un sprint et se rue dans le dortoir. Dumbo ouvre la porte à la volée et nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Je me fige en voyant le spectacle qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Tank est en train de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales alors que trois gardes tentent de l'immobiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, crié-je pour tenter de couvrir les bruits stridents du garçon.

\- Ce sont eux les Autres, hurle Tank. Ils nous mentent, ils nous mentent.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine en voyant le petit garçon se débattre comme un lion. Les gardes ont du mal à le contenir. Depuis quelques jours déjà, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas dans son assiette et, quand il avait décidé de ne pas assister à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui pour se reposer, j'avais parfaitement compris.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le retrouver en proie à une crise d'hystérie en revenant.

\- Il délire !, nous explique un garde. Il faut qu'on l'emmène.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?, demande Zombie, méfiant.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répond un autre soldat. Mais on va d'abord essayer de le faire taire en l'endormant.

Sur ces belles paroles, les trois gardes avancent tant bien que mal en tenant fermement le jeune garçon. Nous les suivons des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans le couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les hurlements de notre compagnon se perdent dans les bâtiments que nous nous décidons à revenir dans le dortoir.

Las, je m'assois sur le premier lit que je trouve. Je glisse ma tête entre mes mains et soupire bruyamment. Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et, pensant qu'elle appartient à Sam, je mets ma main par-dessus. Quelqu'un me relève la tête et je vois le frère de Cassie me faire face, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais qu'il a des questions à me poser mais il se contente de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me rends alors compte que la main réconfortante ne peut pas être la sienne. Je me retourne comme je le peux et vois Zombie retirer sa main pour laisser la place à Sam. Je lui offre un sourire encourageant auquel il répond brièvement avant d'aller à l'encontre du reste de l'unité.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule dans une ambiance morose. Sam me pose certaines questions mais je ne peux pas répondre à la plupart. Quand je me couche, impossible pour moi de m'endormir, l'inquiétude me ronge les tripes alors que j'imagine des tonnes de scénarios. Que sont-ils en train de faire à ce pauvre Tank ? Tentent-ils de le soigner ou le punissent-ils pour ce mensonge horrible ?

N'y tenant plus, je me lève. J'enfile mes chaussures qui ne vont pas du tout avec mon pyjama et me dirige vers la sortie sans faire le moindre bruit. J'atteins rapidement la salle d'entraînement et me place sur le tatami. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je reste immobile puis j'inspire une grande goulée d'air et me mets en position. Pendant près de dix minutes, j'enchaîne les prises malgré le manque d'adversaire en face de moi. Je suis déjà en sueur.

J'attache rapidement mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue-de-cheval haute et reprends mon entraînement.

\- Banshee, c'est toi ?, entends-je murmurer.

Je me retourne dans un bond en plaquant une main sur ma poitrine.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse Zombie en apparaissant dans la faible lumière qui se contente d'éclairer le centre de la pièce.

\- Non t'inquiète. J'ai seulement été surprise, réponds-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ?, s'enquit le brun.

\- Et toi ?, contrattaqué-je.

\- Je t'ai posé la question en premier, fait remarquer Zombie.

Je souris en coin, fière de sa répartie.

\- En fait, j'arrive pas à dormir, avoué-je. Je m'inquiète pour Tank.

\- Toi aussi alors, souffle le garçon.

Je me redresse pour le fixer, intriguée.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiète, confesse Zombie en s'asseyant au bord de mon tatami. Tu crois qu'ils vont lui faire quoi ?

Je rejoins l'adolescent et me place à ses côtés avant de répondre sincèrement :

\- Je ne cesse de me poser la question mais je t'avoue que, j'ai beau me faire des nœuds au cerveau, j'en ai aucune idée.

Le brun me regarde en souriant.

\- Tu sais, je suis content que tu fasses partie de mon escouade, lâche-t-il enfin.

Je le regarde alors que le feu me monte aux joues.

\- T'es un super élément et je suis content de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un ici, poursuit Zombie. Quand tout ça sera terminé, si ça l'est un jour, j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis.

Prise d'un élan soudain, je saute au cou du jeune homme pour le serrer contre moi. Un poids s'enlève soudainement dans ma poitrine quand Zombie répond à mon étreinte. Ça fait tellement bien de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un de plus solide que Sam, avec qui je peux arrêter de me montrer forte.

Je fourre mon nez dans le cou de Zombie qui resserre l'étreinte. Une vague de chaleur naît dans le bas de mon ventre mais je l'ignore.

\- Comment tu t'appelles en vrai ?, murmuré-je.

Zombie ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- Ben, je m'appelle Ben...

\- C'est beaucoup mieux que Zombie je trouve. Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Ben en-dehors de l'unité ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si vulnérable en cet instant. C'est comme si toutes les barrières que j'avais dressées s'étaient abaissées d'un seul coup, comme si, en sa présence, je ne voulais plus jouer un rôle et seulement être moi.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu me laisseras t'appeler Jessica ?

Je suis d'abord étonnée qu'il connaisse mon nom mais me rappelle que Sam m'a souvent appelée par mon vrai nom avant de se faire au pseudonyme.

\- C'est mon vrai nom après tout, déclaré-je. J'en ai marre de faire semblant.

Zombie soupire et acquiesce doucement sans se détacher de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un bruit. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une fois de retour au dortoir, ni lui ni moi n'avons réussi à nous endormir. Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé cette nuit, nous nous sommes fait un genre de promesse implicite, celle de rester nous-mêmes quand nous serions ensemble. Celle de nous faire confiance et de nous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans mon cœur aussi quelque chose a changé, il bat plus régulièrement. La tension que j'accumule depuis mon arrivée ici semble avoir diminué de moitié et je me sens plus sereine. Quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois plus la mort de mes parents ou mon chien se noyer, mais ses yeux, ses beaux yeux chocolat...

* * *

 ** _Ouffff ! J'ai adoré écrire cette fin de chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous aura procuré les émotions qu'il faut. Dites-le moi dans les rewiews ;)_**


	8. Contrôle tes émotions

Je m'accroche aux barreaux du lit superposé pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes tremblent à l'entente de la terrible nouvelle. Teacup fond en larmes, valant un regard noir de l'un des deux soldats qui nous font face. Flintstone et Dumbo baissent la tête alors qu'Oompa s'assoit dans un lit en luttant contre ses larmes. Sam se jette dans mes bras mais j'ai du mal à le tenir ou à le consoler. J'ai envie de hurler, comme une vraie Banshee, celle qui attire la mort tout autour d'elle.

\- Comment ça il est mort ?, crache Zombie en tentant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

\- Le numéro 410..., commence un soldat.

\- Il s'appelait Tank !, le coupé-je. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire numéro.

\- Baissez d'un ton mademoiselle, menace le deuxième soldat.

\- Comme je disais, Tank (le militaire me jette un regard oblique), n'a cessé d'enchaîner les crises. Nous nous sommes alors rendu compte qu'il avait été parasité par un Autre et avons été contraints d'employer des mesures radicales.

\- Vous l'avez tué !, s'indigne Flintstone.

\- Pour vous protéger, grogne le second soldat.

Zombie secoue la tête, écœuré par leurs méthodes.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre remplacera le numéro 410 dès demain, tranche le premier soldat en tournant les talons et en sortant de notre dortoir à la suite de son acolyte.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, souffle Zombie en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Sam se détache de moi pour rejoindre Zombie en séchant ses larmes. J'en profite pour reprendre contenance et me laisse glisser contre le lit du bas. Les larmes sont difficiles à retenir mais seulement quelques unes arrivent à couler. Je vois Ben triturer ses doigts anxieusement et comprends qu'il tente, comme moi de dissimuler ses émotions. Nous n'étions pas très proches de Tank, pas autant que de Sam ou de Teacup mais il faisait partie de notre unité et on se devait de se protéger l'un l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Autre ait réussi à s'infiltrer en lui. Je me rappelle du jour de mon arrivée, quand on m'a fait regarder par une lunette spéciale pour voir le cerveau d'un garçon. Un immonde insecte vert y était accroché et ses bras s'engouffraient dans la cervelle pour le contrôler. J'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir à ce moment-là mais j'ai seulement appuyé sur le bouton pour tuer ce garçon qui était déjà mort, tué par l'extraterrestre.

 **OoOoOo**

Cette nuit encore, j'ai très mal dormi. Des cauchemars de toutes les morts que j'avais connues m'ont hantée, m'empêchant de me reposer convenablement. Ce matin, je suis donc d'une humeur exécrable. Flintstone a dû s'en rendre compte car il ne m'a pas encore lancé de pique sexiste ou sur mon physique "de déesse grecque" comme il dit. Ou il n'en a tout simplement pas l'envie. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il est compréhensible que personne ne soit d'humeur joyeuse.

Deux jours après ce tragique évènement, la joie commence déjà à remplacer le chagrin. Nous reprenons nos "vies" et tentons de faire face à la mort de notre coéquipier ensemble.

Après le déjeuner, Teacup, Dumbo, Nugget et Flintstone s'accordent une partie de cartes alors qu'Oompa les regarde.

\- Arrête de dire mes cartes à Teacup, râle Dumbo.

Le petit brun sourit et adresse un clin d'œil à la rousse qui répond avec un sourire également. Je soupire, heureuse qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Allongée dans mon lit, je me contente de les scruter et de me délecter de leurs petits sourires amusés. Ben me jette un regard et ébauche un sourire auquel je réponds. Soudain, quelqu'un fait irruption dans le dortoir.

\- Escouade 53 ?, interpelle le soldat qui vient d'entrer.

Zombie se lève immédiatement et je le rejoins pour faire face au garde.

\- Voici votre nouvelle recrue, elle vient de l'unité 19, annonce l'homme avant de repartir.

J'analyse la jeune femme qui vient d'apparaître. Elle a sûrement notre âge, à Ben et moi mais est plus petite en taille. Ses cheveux attachés sont d'un noir de jais et deux épais traits de crayon noir soulignent ses yeux. Au premier abord, elle ressemble à une gothique, le stéréotype de l'adolescente rebelle.

\- C'est toi le chef de l'unité ?, demande-t-elle à Ben.

\- Oui, acquiesce-t-il sur le même ton froid.

\- Je m'appelle Ringer. J'étais capitaine de mon ancienne escouade, déclare la jeune femme. Je suis pas du genre à recevoir des ordres.

\- Et bien va falloir t'y habituer, dis-je sur un ton tout sauf amical.

Quelque chose chez elle ne me dit rien qui vaille. On est tous dans la même galère pourquoi chercher les embrouilles ?

\- Je crois pas qu'on t'ait demandé quelque chose la pimbêche, me crache Ringer.

Je me crispe en entendant ce surnom humiliant. Je n'ai jamais eu l'air d'une pimbêche, de quel droit me traite-t-elle de la sorte ? Je m'avance d'un air menaçant mais Ben m'attrape le poignet pour me retenir.

\- C'est pas le moment de vous battre, déclare-t-il. Mais Banshee a raison, ici, tu fais pas la loi.

La nouvelle recrue fronce les sourcils puis elle se retourne et hurle à Flintstone :

\- Si tu me mates encore le cul, je te crève les yeux !

Le garçon sursaute et baisse les yeux, prit la main dans le sac. Oompa et Teacup rigolent. Alors que Ringer tourne les talons et s'en va dans le fond du dortoir, Teacup lâche :

\- Elle a l'air cool !

\- Tu parles, murmuré-je en me rasseyant sur mon lit. Elle va nous ramener que des problèmes.

\- Donnons-lui une chance, suggère Zombie.

Je le regarde, indignée. Il m'ignore et se rassoit sur sa chaise pour contempler de nouveau la partie de cartes qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

 **OoOoOo**

Dès l'après-midi, je me rends compte à quel point Ringer est douée. Dans la salle de tirs, elle fait un résultat impressionnant alors que j'ai encore peur de tenir mon arme fermement. Quand on passe au combat rapproché, c'est la même. J'ai beau faire mon possible, j'ai du mal à la faire tomber. Une pointe de jalousie ne peut s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans mon cœur.

Après quelques minutes de tapage sur le punching-ball, je décide de m'arrêter pour proposer à Ben un petit combat. Quand je le vois déjà en place sur le tatami, je souris. Mais quand Ringer le rejoint et qu'il se met en position, prêt à se battre, mes yeux me picotent. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait remplacée par cette garce. Certes, elle est nouvelle et elle non plus ne peut pas s'entraîner correctement contre les autres membres de l'unité mais le sentiment de trahison que je ressens ne disparaît pas. Folle de rage, j'attrape Flintstone par la main et l'emmène sur le tapis jouxtant celui de Ben.

Flint semble décontenancé mais quand je me mets en position, il sourit et fait de même. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ben qui me lance un regard désolé que j'ignore totalement. J'attaque alors le garçon face à moi et donne tout pour déverser ma rage sans pour autant blesser mon camarade.

Après plusieurs minutes, je cours boire un coup. Quelqu'un me rejoint.

Je redresse la tête et mon regard s'assombrit quand je croise celui rieur de Ben.

\- Un petit combat Banshee ?, demande-t-il en souriant.

Je lui jette un regard noir et crache :

\- Non merci. Ringer n'est pas occupée, va voir avec elle.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et me réfugie dans la salle de tirs où Dumbo et Sam se trouvent déjà. Je visse un casque sur mes oreilles et mets des lunettes de protection avant de dégainer une arme. Face à la cible, j'écarte les pieds pour plus d'équilibre et tends les bras. Les premières détonations résonnent, me permettant de me réfugier dans mes pensées. Malgré moi, les larmes coulent et je me hais. Je me hais d'être aussi fragile et d'être aussi jalouse de cette fille qui vient à peine d'arriver.

Mais surtout, je me hais de tenir autant à Ben Parrish...

* * *

 ** _Hey ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-là ?_**

 ** _Mia Watson : Heyyyyyy ! Merci encore pour ta super rewiew, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur. C'est super de voir que des gens aiment vraiment ce que je fais. A plus ! ;)_**


	9. Suis ce que te dit ton coeur

Durant toute la semaine, j'ignore Ben. Je sais à quel point cela est pathétique et bien trop flagrant. Peut-être qu'il a déjà compris que je suis verte de jalousie, qu'il me plaît et que je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il soit si proche de Ringer. Dès que le garçon tente de me parler, je détourne la tête et vais parler avec Sam ou Flintstone.

Ringer a également compris que je ne veux pas lui parler mais elle ne semble pas en être affecté. Dans un sens, cela me plaît de voir que Ben n'est pas indifférent à mon silence. J'avoue moi-même qu'il me manque terriblement, que nos discussions me manquent, que son rire me manque, que son regard me manque... Ahhhhh, qui aurait cru qu'en arrivant ici je m'entiche d'un gars de mon unité ? Qui plus est le capitaine.

L'amour n'a pas sa place ici, pas maintenant que le monde est envahi par des extraterrestres et que nos proches nous ont tous quitté. Pourtant, mon cœur ne semble pas penser la même chose : pour lui, l'amour permet de survivre, de continuer à se battre et de rester souriant malgré les évènements. Mais je ne peux pas écouter mon cœur, pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances.

Dans trois jours, c'est notre première mission. Je suis morte de peur à l'idée d'être lâchée à l'extérieur avec mon escouade et de devoir tuer un maximum d'humains parasités tout en gardant la vie sauve.

Ringer nous apprend à tirer, évidemment, c'est Ben qui lui a proposé de nous aider avec les armes à feu. Elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, je dois bien admettre qu'elle nous a été très utile, je tire beaucoup mieux qu'avant, je suis plus sereine, plus habile...

Après l'entraînement, je retourne dans le dortoir un petit moment. Les autres se rendent dans le réfectoire pour le dîner mais je dois d'abord souffler un peu avant de les rejoindre. Cela me pèse trop de faire la tête à mon capitaine, ça se ressent dans nos rangs et ça ne nous est pas bénéfique. Il faut que je fasse la paix avec lui, que je lui explique que j'ai disjoncté. Il faut que j'invente une excuse pour qu'il ne sache pas la véritable raison de mon ignorance envers lui. Je réfléchis un petit moment, la tête entre les mains. Le silence total du dortoir me change de d'habitude. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux enfin secs après ma douche de tout à l'heure.

Le bruit de la porte me fait me redresser. Quand je vois Ben entrer, mon cœur manque un battement, c'est le moment. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'excuse valable mais c'est trop tard pour cela, on va aller au feeling.

\- Jessica, tu es là ?

Je soupire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu mon vrai nom et ça fait du bien de l'entendre dans la bouche du jeune Parrish.

Je me lève et contourne le lit superposé pour faire face au garçon. Celui-ci s'arrête en me voyant. Je m'approche lentement, la tête baissée. Quand je la relève, je ne suis qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Je relève la tête et croise un regard sombre qui me coupe le souffle.

\- Tu as décidé de me parler ?, crache-t-il.

\- Ecoute Ben, je...

\- Non Jessica. Je veux que tu m'expliques et tout de suite ! Depuis que Ringer est arrivée, tu me snobes totalement, je ne comprends pas.

Sa voix est vibrante de colère, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?, reprend-il d'une voix adoucie.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ces derniers jours...

J'aurais dû prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à mon excuse, celle-ci est naze.

\- Tu mens...

Je relève les yeux que j'ai laissé baisser vers le sol jusque-là et regarde l'adolescent avec inquiétude.

\- Je le sens que tu me mens. Dis-moi ce quil se passe, insiste Ben.

Je regarde de tous côtés en espérant trouver rapidement une excuse en béton mais rien ne vient. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je commence à perdre pied. Je sens que les larmes de désespoir montent et me brûlent les yeux.

\- Je sais pas... je..., bafouillé-je.

\- Jessica, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, souffle Ben s'approchant et en posant une main encourageante sur mon épaule.

Il cherche mon regard mais je fuis le sien.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée, murmuré-je.

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j'aie pu les retenir. Mais la vérité est la meilleure solution, autant se débarrasser de ce poids. Au pire, je pleurerai un bon coup et j'essaierai de tout oublier pour me concentrer sur ma mission de soldat.

\- Comment ça ?, s'enquit Ben. C'est toi qui m'as ignoré.

\- Parce que tu t'intéressais plus à moi. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, j'étais ta seule partenaire de combat, la seule à qui tu parlais, la seule...

\- Tu parles de Ringer ?, demande le jeune Parrish, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr, de qui veux-tu que je parle ?, commencé-je à m'énerver.

Le sanglot présent dans ma gorge me fait un mal de chien mais je le retiens autant que possible tout comme mes larmes qui menacent d'inonder mon visage.

Soudain, le brun éclate de rire. Je redresse la tête, vexée qu'il se foute de moi.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours Jessica, avoue alors le garçon en s'arrêtant de rire pour sourire.

\- Quoi ?, articulé-je péniblement.

\- Ringer n'est pas importante pour moi. C'est seulement un excellent soldat et nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir dans nos rangs mais ça s'arrête là, explique le jeune Parrish.

Sa main glisse de mon épaule à ma joue et un frisson parcourt mon échine.

\- Toi, tu es importante, Jessica. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, finit par chuchoter Ben.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé : ce que vient d'avouer Ben peut avoir, certes, plusieurs significations mais il faut avouer que c'est très ambigu...

Je ne sais pas si c'est une illusion mais j'ai l'impression que son visage est plus proche du mien que tout à l'heure. Attiré comme un aimant, le mien s'approche également millimètre par millimètre. Des tonnes de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne suis plus maîtresse de mes mouvements. Le regard se fait plus intense et plus pénétrant à mesure que nos visages se rapprochent.

Quand nos lèvres entrent en contact, c'est comme une véritable collision. Mon cœur menace de s'échapper de ma poitrine et mes jambes de se dérober sous moi. Une vague de chaleur se répand dans tout mon organisme quand Ben presse un peu plus ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes bras s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes autour de son cou, me serrant contre lui. Je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et quelque chose d'humide caresse les miennes. Je desserre les dents et laisse la langue du garçon s'engouffrer dans ma bouche pour rejoindre la mienne. Celles-ci entrent dans un baller effréné, cherchant à se connaître par cœur, à fusionner entre elles.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je ferme instantanément les yeux pour savourer encore un peu ce moment. Si, quand je rouvre les yeux, je me retrouve dans mon lit, je crois que je vais craquer. Délicatement, je décolle mes paupières et un sourire immense étire mes lèvres quand je croise le regard chocolat de mon capitaine d'unité. Celui-ci sourit à son tour et caresse ma joue du bout du pouce.

\- On va manger ?, propose-t-il.

Nos visages sont encore assez proches pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je hoche de la tête lentement et me détache de Ben. Le garçon glisse ses doigts dans les miens et nous sortons ainsi du dortoir. Avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire, nous veillons à paraître naturel et délions nos doigts. Le sourire béat qui s'installe sur mon visage n'est pas près de disparaître.

Quand nous nous asseyons, Flintstone nous regarde étrangement.

\- Ça y est tu l'as trouvée, fait remarquer Dumbo.

Ben sourit à son coéquipier.

\- Oui et maintenant, je la lâche plus, répond-il en tentant de dissimuler le sens caché de cette phrase.

* * *

 ** _Froyo loyo ! Enfin le baiser ! XD Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**


	10. Concentre-toi

Durant les deux jours qui suivent, Ben et moi sommes semblables à de pauvres adolescents pathétiques. Dès que nos coéquipiers ont le dos tourné, nous en profitons pour nous embrasser ou nous jeter des regards langoureux. Je devrais trouver notre attitude déplacée mais ce n'est pas le cas, je me sens merveilleusement bien avec lui. Le soir, nous nous retrouvons dans la salle d'entraînement pour parler comme avant. Notre proximité est cependant plus importante et nous sommes moins mal à l'aise. J'ai également décidé d'être moins distante avec Ringer et, même si celle-ci trouve mon changement de comportement étrange, elle se décrispe et me parle moins sèchement qu'au début.

Allongée dans mon lit, je scrute les lattes du lit situé au-dessus de moi. Teacup dort profondément et j'en suis ravie pour elle. Moi je n'y arrive pas. En pensant au danger qui surviendra demain, mon cœur se serre. S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, nous aurons du mal à nous remettre. Nous paraissons forts mais ce n'est qu'une carapace, nous sommes des enfants, nous sommes encore fragiles.

\- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

Je tourne la tête, prête à répondre à Sam mais ce n'est pas à moi que le garçon s'adresse.

\- On va se serrer les coudes, tout se passera bien, répond Ben en triturant son pendentif entre ses doigts.

Je me rappelle la signification de ce pendentif. Il appartenait à la sœur du jeune Parrish. Ben le gardait toujours autour du cou.

\- J'ai peur, avoue le petit Nugget.

\- Je sais moi aussi j'ai peur...

\- Zombie ? C'était quoi ton vrai prénom ?

Le capitaine semble hésiter puis souffle :

\- Ben. Et toi ?

\- Sam... Tu sais, ma sœur me chantait toujours une chanson avant que je m'endorme.

Sur ce, le frère de Cassie entonna une chansonnette. Ben le rejoint rapidement, connaissant la chanson. Je la connais également, mon père me la chantait quand j'étais jeune. Je me retourne pour être dos aux deux garçons et remue les lèvres sans que les paroles de la chanson ne soient audibles. Une larme roule sur ma joue et c'est, nostalgique que je tombe de sommeil.

 **OoOoOo**

Le petit-déjeuner est morose ce matin. Personne n'ose parler, trop occupé à imaginer toutes les horreurs qui pourront nous arriver une fois sur le terrain. Durant toute la journée, nous continuons de nous entraîner une dernière fois pour parfaire nos aptitudes militaires. Ringer finalise son enseignement du tir et je tire maintenant presque parfaitement.

Après le dîner, les unités sont censées se regrouper dans le hall de la base militaire. Je cherche Ben et Sam des yeux mais ils sont introuvables. Je préviens Flintstone que je vais chercher les deux garçons et me rue dans les couloirs. Arrivée au dortoir, Ben en sort. Il sursaute en me voyant apparaître.

\- Jessica, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue vous chercher. Où est Nugget ?

\- Je... Ecoute Jessica, m'avoue Ben en baissant la voix. Il est trop jeune pour ça. Je l'ai ligoté dans une douche pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de participer à la mission.

Son regard trahit son inquiétude. Il pense que je vais lui en vouloir. Soulagée, je me détends et lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ben répond avec avidité à ce baiser qui est peut-être notre dernier. Une fois séparés, je lui attrape la main et le tire jusque dans le hall. Tout le monde est déjà en train de s'équiper. Je lâche Ben et vais chercher mon matériel avant de rejoindre les membres de mon escouade. Je détache mes longs cheveux bruns avant de visser le casque de protection sur ma tête et glisse un couteau dans ma botte et un pistolet dans ma ceinture. J'enfile ensuite le gilet par balles et ramasse mon gros fusil. Je fais passer la bandoulière par-dessus ma tête et scrute les autres.

\- Prêts les gars ?, lancé-je.

\- Prêts, me répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Au pas de course, nous rejoignons l'hélicoptère prévu pour nous emmener au cœur de la ville. Ben monte en dernier et se place face à moi.

\- Où est Nugget ?, demande Ringer.

\- Il est resté là-bas, intoxication alimentaire, annonce notre capitaine.

La jeune femme me regarde, interrogative. Je hoche la tête pour appuyer les propos de Zombie mais elle semble sceptique.

Durant le trajet, un soldat nous explique qu'une visière est placée sur notre casque. Celle-ci nous sert à repérer les humains parasités par les Autres. Ceux-ci s'affichent ainsi en vert et sont les menaces à abattre.

Quand notre moyen de transport se pose au sol et que le militaire nous souhaite bonne chance, je resserre la prise sur la crosse de mon arme, tétanisée. Une boule obstrue ma gorge et ma bouche est sèche. La porte s'ouvre enfin et nous sommes lâchés au milieu d'une ville saccagée. Les bâtiments sont en ruine et en proie aux flammes.

Zombie prend la tête de la file et court jusqu'à une ruelle. En mode commando, nous nous faufilons entre les voitures fantômes alors que seuls quelques réverbères nous éclairent.

Zombie fait un signe de la main nous intimant d'abaisser nos visières. Des bruits nous parviennent alors dans la rue. Doucement, Teacup se relève et nous souffle qu'ils sont parasités. Mon cœur s'accélère à vue d'œil. Quand Zombie nous ordonne de tirer, je m'agenouille derrière mon baril et pointe l'arme sur les têtes vertes qui s'illuminent dans le noir. Les premiers tirs retentissent créant la panique chez nos assaillants qui ripostent instantanément.

\- Ils sont armés, crié-je.

J'enlève le cran de sureté et appuie sur la détente. Le fusil est plus lourd que les pistolets avec lesquels je m'entraînais mais j'arrive à garder l'équilibre. Je tire encore une dizaine de fois et une de mes balles atteint le genou d'un Autre qui s'affaisse au sol en hurlant.

\- On bouge !

Suivant les ordres de mon capitaine, je me relève et suis mes coéquipiers dans la ruelle. Ringer et Flintstone court en arrière tout en continuant à courir. Je les aide à couvrir mes amis en tirant à mon tour et manque de me faire toucher par une balle. Nous arrivons jusqu'à un bus où nous entrons.

\- Que tout le monde se baisse, dit Ringer.

Flintstone n'a pas le temps de s'aplatir au sol qu'une balle traverse une vitre du bus et se loge dans le torse de notre ami. Dumbo le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol mais c'est trop tard, il est mort.

\- Non, allez mon pote ! Flint réveille-toi.

Teacup et Oompa pleurent à chaudes larmes alors que je suis pétrifiée sur place. Ben me jette un regard apeuré puis regarde furtivement par la porte vitrée du bus.

\- Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici.

\- Banshee a raison, acquiesce Ringer. Il faut partir.

\- Mais vous êtes folles ? Ils vont nous tuer !, sanglote Teacup.

Dumbo dépose son ami sur le sol en séchant ses premières larmes et récupère son arme.

\- Zombie, on fait quoi ?, demande-t-il.

\- Venez, on va rejoindre ce bâtiment et les canarder d'en haut, annonce le capitaine.

\- Et comment on y va ?, m'enquis-je, paralysée par la peur.

\- Je vais faire diversion, déclare Ringer. Dès que je vous le dis, vous rejoignez le bâtiment et je vous suis.

Nous hochons tous la tête et laissons la jeune femme sortir de notre cachette. Au bout que plusieurs secondes, interminables pour moi, la voix de Ringer résonne.

\- Go, répète Zombie en se relevant.

Je laisse tout le monde sortir pour les suivre et les couvrir. La visière me fait voir tout un groupe de têtes vertes, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient aussi nombreux. Je tire dans le tas, tout comme mes compagnons et en tue deux d'un seul coup. L'un d'eux s'effondre sur son camarade qui s'écrase sur le sol.

Nous atteignons enfin le bâtiment juste après que le bus explose, créant la diversion tant attendue. Ringer pique un sprint pour entrer à son tour dans l'édifice et nous presse pour qu'on monte les escaliers.

Arrivés en haut nous soufflons, heureux d'être encore en vie malgré la perte tragique de Flintstone.

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre. La mission, brrrr. ;)_**

 ** _Mia Watson : Hey ! Encore un immense merci pour cette chaleureuse rewiew, c'est adorable ce que tu dis ;)_**

 ** _Angelizia : Hey nouvelle lectrice ! Ta joie me fait chaud au cœur, je suis ravie que tu sois contente de ma fiction, je prends grand plaisir à l'écrire et c'est super que cela face plaisir à d'autres personnes également. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre que tu vas pouvoir "dévorer", j'espère te retrouver pour la suite et sur d'autres fictions que j'écris ;)_**


	11. Ne te laisse pas faire

Pendant plusieurs minutes, c'est le silence complet. Teacup sanglote dans un coin alors que Dumbo a la mine sombre.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient si nombreux ?, fais-je soudain remarquer pour briser ce silence pesant.

\- Ils nous ont envahis et pas en petit nombre, répond Ringer.

\- Je sais mais vous avez vu que la plupart n'étaient pas armés. Ils auraient dû l'être.

\- Banshee a raison, quelque chose cloche, affirme Ben.

\- Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie pour ça. C'en est trop, on va tous crever.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Ringer qui dépose son arme et récupère son couteau pour le porter à sa nuque. Elle enlève sa puce, prête à déserter. Soudain, son crâne s'illumine de vert et nous braquons nos armes sur elle.

\- Tu es l'un des leurs !, crie Oompa.

\- Quoi ? Oh baissez vos armes, crie la jeune fille.

Je relève ma visière, incrédule. Je me place ensuite entre les armes et lève les mains.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Sors de là Banshee, m'intime Dumbo. Elle a été parasitée.

Tout comme Ringer quelques instants plus tôt, j'empoigne mon couteau et entreprends d'enlever la puce présente dans ma nuque. Les armes se tournent alors vers moi.

\- Non pas toi Banshee !, crie Teacup, en sanglotant.

\- Je vous dis qu'on n'a pas été parasité. Ringer et moi avons seulement enlevé nos puces. Baissez vos armes !

Hésitants, les membres de l'unité 53 abaissent leurs canons. Ben n'a pas ouvert la bouche, en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- Ils nous ont piégés..., souffle-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas entraînés pour tuer les Autres, s'écrie notre capitaine. Ce sont eux les Autres !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Zombie ?, s'inquiète Dumbo.

\- Ces visières ont été trafiquées. Les crânes illuminés sont ceux appartenant aux humains. Ce sont eux que nous tuons. Nous tuons les survivants, comprends-je. Les puces qu'on nous a implantées servent à brouiller les pistes en plus de nous suivre à la trace.

Un silence s'installe, je peux presque entendre les cerveaux de mes compagnons turbiner à plein régime. Finalement, ceux-ci décident de nous croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?, demande Dumbo.

\- Faut qu'on se casse, crache Ringer.

\- Sam..., soufflé-je.

\- On a laissé Nugget à la base pour qu'il n'ait pas à participer à cette mission. Il faut que j'aille le récupérer, dit Zombie.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Sam ni sans toi.

Le brun me lance un regard empli de tendresse et se contraint à céder. Nous hâtons nos compagnons pour qu'ils retirent leurs puces.

\- Ringer vous emmènera en lieu sûr. On essaiera de se retrouver après ça, annonce Ben en replaçant sa puce dans sa nuque.

Je fais de même et salue rapidement mes compagnons, le cœur serré à l'idée que je ne les reverrai peut-être jamais.

\- Dumbo, où est-ce que je peux recevoir une balle sans trop m'abîmer ?, demande Zombie.

Je le regarde, effarée.

\- Euh, tu..., bégaie notre médecin.

\- Pour qu'un hélico nous ramène, il faut que l'un de nous deux soit touché.

\- Alors ce sera moi, me désigné-je.

\- Hors de question. Ringer, tire-moi dessus.

La brune hésite un instant puis pointe son arme sur Ben. Je repousse le pistolet puis fais face à mon capitaine pour lui tenir tête. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie dessus mais il n'en fait rien. Contre toute attente, Ben glisse ses mains sur mon visage et m'attire à lui. Nos lèvres entrent en contact, provoquant une explosion dans mon organisme. Teacup et Oompa retiennent un cri, je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

Ben se détache de mes lèvres mais ne recule pas son visage.

\- Il est hors de question que tu sois blessée. C'est moi qui ait empêché Nugget de venir. Tu peux m'accompagner mais sur moi que Ringer tire, c'est compris ?, murmure-t-il.

J'acquiesce lentement puis m'écarte. Ringer réprime une grimace puis pointe son canon sur Zombie quand celui-ci le lui demande une nouvelle fois.

\- Dumbo ?

\- Si tu tires dans une côte ça devrait aller, répond le médecin.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?, m'enquis-je, inquiète.

\- Ça va, Jessica. Je lui fais confiance, me rassure Ben.

Ringer enlève le cran de sûreté et tire. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ça. Ben s'écroule au sol dans un cri. Je le rejoins et l'aide à marcher en le supportant.

\- Soyez prudents, dit Ringer.

\- Pareil pour vous, je réponds.

Il me semble déceler une ébauche de sourire sur son visage mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion.

 **OoOoOo**

Dans l'hélicoptère, je suis silencieuse. Ben se fait examiner par une militaire et je me retiens de ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans sa figure. Premièrement, c'est une Autre, elle n'est peut-être pas à la tête de tout ça mais elle s'est autant joué de nous. Deuxièmement, la voir balader ses mains sur le corps de Ben ne me plaît pas du tout. Le baiser que nous avons échangé plus tôt m'a énormément surprise. Nous nous sommes dévoilés aux membres de notre unité, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir un secret en moins.

Arrivés à la base, Ben et moi sommes emmenés à l'infirmerie. Je suis seulement examinée alors que Ben se fait soigner. Ses cris résonnent à l'autre bout de la pièce quand l'infirmière le recoud. Je tente d'aller le voir mais le soldat qui me surveille me demande d'attendre. Je décide de sortir, je ne peux pas entendre ça plus longtemps. Le dortoir est désert, il n'y a aucun bruit. Je me rends dans la salle de bains et m'enferme. Les gémissements de Sam me parviennent alors. Le pauvre petit est attaché et bâillonné au pommeau d'une douche. Si ce n'avait pas été pour son bien, j'en aurais sûrement voulu à Ben de le traiter de la sorte. Je détache le petit garçon qui se rue dans mes bras.

\- Zombie, il...

\- Je sais mais c'est pour ton bien. Les militaires ne sont pas les gentils Sam, ce sont eux les Autres, ils se sont moqués de nous. Ringer et le reste de l'unité est dehors, on a fait croire qu'ils étaient morts pour pouvoir venir te chercher. Je prends une douche, on attend Ben et on s'en va d'ici d'accord ?

A ma grande surprise, Sam ne pose pas de questions. Il sait qu'il ne doit rien dire à personne et nous fait confiance. Après tout, je le considère comme mon petit frère et je suis celle qui se rapproche le plus de Cassie. C'est impressionnant comme il a gagné en maturité, il m'épate.

Sam rejoint le dortoir et s'allonge sagement sur son lit en m'attendant. Je me déshabille en vitesse et me glisse sous l'eau chaude. Elle me procure un bien-être indescriptible. La chaleur détend mes muscles et me décrispe légèrement. Mes plaies sont enfin nettoyées et, quand j'enfile de nouveaux vêtements militaires, je me sens enfin propre.

\- Jessica ! Jessica !, crie soudain quelqu'un.

Je reconnais Ben et sors en trombe de la salle de bains, inquiète.

\- Ben tu vas bien ?

\- Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite. Vosch vient de me parler, il a compris qu'on savait. Faut se casser !

\- D'accord, Sam on y va !

Je me tourne dans tous les sens, affolé par le silence qui me répond.

\- Sam !, interpelle Ben. Où il est ?

\- Il était juste là, je t'assure !

\- D'accord, calme-toi, on va le retrouver, me rassure Ben.

Le brun m'attrape les mains, mon rythme cardiaque est à une vitesse anormale. Ben dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, m'attrape la main et me tire au-dehors.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Je m'excuse infiniment pour ce retard inacceptable mais j'étais occupée avec d'autres fanfictions. Ne m'en voulez pas ! ;)**_

 _ **MiaWatson : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Malheureusement, c'est bientôt terminé. Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres et c'est la fin :'( Mais je sais que tu me suis sur d'autres fictions, je t'en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissante. Au prochain chapitre ;)**_

 _ **Angelizia : Hey ! Pour la régularité, je repasserai (encore désolée) Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas et tu es la bienvenue sur ma fanfiction Teen Wolf 2-0. A plus ! ;)**_


	12. Sauve tes amis

Nous sillonnons les couloirs, les soldats semblent agités. L'un d'eux dit à son camarade qu'ils doivent se dépêcher de rejoindre les enfants qui seront emmenés dans une autre base. Je lance un regard affolé à Ben. Nous rejoignons la salle d'armes et nous y faufilons en vitesse pour récupérer un pistolet chacun que nous glissons dans notre ceinture. Nous ressortons, prêts à sprinter pour rejoindre Sam. Ben se heurte alors à quelqu'un et je me prends son dos de plein fouet. Il lève les deux mains en l'air en tentant de calmer son assaillant qui semble pointer une arme sur lui.

\- Mais je te connais, dit Ben. On était dans le même lycée. Cassie, c'est ça ?

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je m'écarte de Ben pour mieux voir la personne qui lui fait face. Quand je vois la tête blonde de mon amie, une bouffée de soulagement et de joie m'étreint. La jeune fille est figée sur place.

\- Jessica ?, souffle-t-elle.

Je prends Cassie dans mes bras et la serre fort. Je dois avouer que, même si je ne la connais que très peu, elle m'a énormément manqué.

\- Je te croyais morte, avoué-je.

\- J'ai failli l'être plus d'une fois, rit la blonde. Comment va Sam ?

Je me détache d'elle puis glisse ma main dans celle de Ben pour plus de soutien. Elle regarde étrangement nos mains liées puis plisse le front, attendant ma réponse.

\- Les Autres comptent emmener les enfants dans une seconde base, expliqué-je. Ils ne sont pas qui tu crois Cassie, ils...

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-elle. Mais où est Sam ?

\- On est venu pour le chercher, annonce Ben. Il doit être avec le reste des enfants mais on va le retrouver. Venez !

Cassie nous suit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle porte également un uniforme militaire, sûrement volé à l'un d'eux et tient fermement le pistolet entre ses mains. Quelques mois auparavant ni elle ni moi n'aurions cru pouvoir seulement en toucher une et voilà que nous étions contraintes à nous en servir pour notre survie. La jeune Sullivan se plonge dans la foule compacte en tentant d'éviter les gardes. Je m'apprête à la suivre mais Ben me retient. Ce serait suspect si je m'y rendais également. Je suis Cassie des yeux, elle a enfin trouvé Sam et le serre dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serre. Elle a fait tout ce chemin rien que pour le retrouver, qui c'est ce qu'elle a enduré ? Sûrement pire que nous...

Les enfants Sullivan nous rejoignent près d'une porte qui nous permet d'accéder à l'intérieur.

Nous courons dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une sortie discrète. La base est située dans un coin désert entouré d'une forêt, si nous arrivons à l'atteindre, nous pourrons fuir. Au détour d'un énième couloir, deux gardes nous tombent dessus. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise alors que Ben et Cassie sortent leurs armes. Je cache Sam derrière moi et dégaine la mienne, prête à tirer. Les deux soldats ricanent, ils savent pertinemment qu'aucun de nous n'aura le cran de tuer un être humain. Mais qui me dit qu'ils ne font pas partie des Autres ? Sans réfléchir, j'appuie sur la détente. La balle atteint le genou du premier soldat qui s'écroule au sol dans un cri de douleur. Son compagnon est stupéfait. Ben et Cassie me scrutent un instant, sidérés. Je hausse les épaules, une grimace déforme mon visage. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille. Le second soldat braque son arme sur mon visage et hurle de me mettre à genoux. Dans un signe protecteur, Ben se place devant moi, les deux bras levés.

\- Calmez-vous, on veut juste que vous nous laissiez partir, dit-il.

Le coup de feu part mais n'atteint personne. Je m'écarte pour voir qui est à l'origine de la déviation du tir. Un homme, bien plus grand que moi ou même Ben est en train de mettre à terre les deux soldats. Des coups partent mais aucune balle ne nous atteint. L'imposant blond s'essuie le coin de la bouche quand il a assommé les deux hommes et nous accorde enfin un regard. Je n'ai toujours pas abaissé mon arme, je ne sais pas qui c'est et s'il est dangereux.

\- Cassie, souffle-t-il enfin.

Je me tourne vers mon amie qui laisse tomber son pistolet pour courir dans les bras de ce type. Je m'apprête à demander son identité quand la blonde plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ben me jette un regard interrogateur, j'abaisse mon arme, stupéfaite.

\- Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode, chuchoté-je.

Le brun me sourit tendrement.

\- Quoi ?, lui demandé-je tandis qu'il ne détache pas ses yeux de mon visage.

\- Je t'aime Jessica, avoue-t-il.

J'en lâche mon arme. Les jambes tremblantes, j'avance doucement vers le jeune homme. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine mais je continue d'avancer jusqu'à me retrouver devant lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, susurré-je avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Notre baiser est passionnel, plein de fougue et d'amour. J'y mets tout mon cœur pour bien faire passer le message à Ben. Celui-ci se détache enfin pour reprendre son souffle. J'éclate alors de rire, la tension enfin retombée. Cassie et son ami - enfin, je dirais plutôt son petit ami - sourient à leur tour alors que Sam fait une grimace devant tous ces effluves d'affection. Je prends le petit garçon dans mes bras, c'est bientôt fini...

Une détonation retentit nous pétrifiant tous sur place.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, intime le grand blond. Tout va s'effondrer...

* * *

 ** _Hello Hello ! Dis donc, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, qui plus est sur cette fiction ! Je m'excuse platement pour cet énorme retard INADMISSIBLE. Je me rattrape de ce pas en vous allant écrire le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et en essayant de le poster dans la foulée._**

 ** _Sinon, une des raisons de mon retard (en plus d'un petit manque d'inspiration) est que je me suis inscrite sur Wattpad sous le même nom qu'ici. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil et pourquoi pas commenter ;)_**

 ** _Angelizia : Merci encore pour cette rewiew super. Je suis contente que tu comprennes, le temps est ce qu'il nous manque le plus dans cette vie misérable (l'instant philosophique). Encore merci de tes posts et de ton suivi. A plus ! ;)_**

 ** _MiaWatson : Hey ! Encore une super rewiew qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! J'ai hâte que tu postes sur mes autres fictions ;)_**

 ** _Jessica Diego: Hé ! Nouvelle/eau lectrice/eur ! D'une seule traite ? Quel courage ! Bravo ;) En tout cas merci et à bientôt j'espère._**


	13. Mais surtout ressens, ressens des choses

Cassie se tétanise en entendant ces paroles. Je n'attends pas d'explications, attrape les mains de Ben et Sam et me rue dans le couloir. Une deuxième détonation résonne. J'entends vaguement Cassie et son ami discuter derrière. Leurs souffles sont saccadés mais je capte le plus important. Le garçon s'appelle Evan et il a posé des bombes puissantes dans les moindres recoins de la base. Cassie lui annonce que les enfants sont de toute façon en sûreté - si leur situation peut être appelée une sécurité - et que seuls les soldats seront touchés. Je pousse de toutes mes forces la porte qui nous mène à l'extérieur. Ben attrape Sam dans ses bras et rattrape son retard en courant à mes côtés. Le sol tremble, une crevasse s'ouvre juste devant nous. Je pousse un cri et me stoppe dans mon élan en manquant de chuter de plusieurs mètres. Evan me rattrape au dernier moment par ma veste militaire. Je le remercie rapidement puis reprend ma course en visant la forêt. Je ne la perds pas de vue. Mes jambes souffrent, j'ai mal au cœur et ai du mal à respirer mais je ne m'arrête pas. Il est hors de question que je meure après avoir fait tous ces efforts.

Une autre crevasse s'ouvre sous mes pieds, je tombe cette fois-ci dans le vide en poussant un hurlement. Une main ferme me rattrape de justesse et je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces. Je relève les yeux et croisent ceux, bleu acier, de Cassie. La jeune fille a le visage déformé par une grimace atroce. Elle tente de me soulever mais je suis plus lourde qu'elle.

\- Jessica !, hurle-t-elle. Accroche-toi !

La crevasse s'agrandit à mesure que les détonations s'élèvent de la base. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Mes pieds tentent de remonter la paroi mais celle-ci est trop glissante, je n'ai aucune prise et je commence à fatiguer.

\- Lâche-moi, annoncé-je alors.

La blonde me lance un regard empli de terreur.

\- Hors de question. Je vais te sortir de là.

J'entends Ben crier mon nom et dire qu'il ne peut pas sauter par-dessus une autre crevasse. Une larme perle sur ma joue, c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? En tombant dans un vulgaire trou fait pour nous permettre de nous enfuir ? Le monde est ironique...

\- Cassie... Cassie. Ça va aller. Vous allez partir et vous battre pour reprendre notre Terre, d'accord ? Mais il faut d'abord que tu me lâches.

La jeune Sullivan est en proie à un dilemme, je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle ne pourra pas se résigner à me lâcher la main, il va falloir que je le fasse moi. Délicatement, je détache un à un mes doigts des siens. La prise se desserre, sa main glisse lentement. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir Cassie pleurer, je ne veux pas que ça soit la dernière image. Sa main se détache enfin de la mienne et je me sens tomber doucement...

Ma chute est de nouveau stoppée. Une main plus ferme et plus puissante attrape la mienne et me tire vers le haut. Je rouvre les yeux, le soleil m'empêche de voir qui me remonte. Mes doigts touchent enfin la terre ferme et je les glisse entre les brins d'herbe pour me hisser totalement. J'ai à peine le temps de souffler que quelqu'un me relève. J'ai du mal à tenir sur mes pieds mais me laisse traîner jusqu'à la voiture. Une voiture ? Je me hisse à l'intérieur et m'assois dans un siège qui me paraît le plus confortable du monde. Mes paupières chutent et je sombre dans le néant avant de pouvoir prendre connaissance de mon environnement.

 **OoOoOo**

Je me réveille loin du chaos, ici c'est le silence. Seuls quelques éclats de voix me parviennent de l'extérieur. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je suis allongée sur une banquette. La banquette d'une voiture semble-t-il, ou plutôt un genre de véhicule militaire. On s'est fait prendre, ça y est. Je me redresse un peu trop vite, ma tête me tourne mais je me force à reprendre mes esprits.

\- Jessica !

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Ben... Le visage du garçon m'apparaît enfin, illuminé. Ben me prend dans ses bras, je sens ses larmes mouiller mon cou.

\- J'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu...

Je souris, heureuse de ne pas être morte finalement.

\- Où on est ?, murmuré-je.

\- Quand Evan et moi t'avons tiré de cette crevasse, Ringer est arrivé avec les gars. Ils avaient une voiture, on est monté dedans et on a rejoint la ville. Maintenant, bah on attend de savoir quoi faire.

Je pousse un soupir. Alors on est sains et saufs... Je redresse la tête et glisse une main sur la joue de Ben. Qui aurait cru que, malgré le monde dévasté dans lequel nous vivons actuellement, je sois tout de même heureuse ? Je suis avec le garçon que j'aime, nous sommes pour le moment en bonne santé et mes amis sont tous présents. Finalement, être humain ne signifie pas seulement avoir deux bras, deux jambes et être un animal supérieurement intelligent, comme je le pensais. Ça signifie avant tout survivre, veiller les uns sur les autres, garder espoir, tisser des liens, être soi-même, suivre ce que nous dicte notre cœur, sauver nos êtres chers, et aimer. C'est ce qui nous différencie des Autres. Ils ont peut-être notre apparence physique mais ils n'exprimeront jamais nos émotions et je pense que l'espèce humaine doit être sauvée pour cela. Parce que les sentiments sont la chose la plus importante dans ce monde, ils nous permettent de rester nous-même, d'aimer, d'être heureux et avant tout, ils nous permettent, non pas de sombrer, mais de nous battre et de survivre.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Je voulais vous remercier INFINIMMENT pour vos lectures et vos rewiews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. J'espère vous retrouver dans d'autres de mes fictions et sur mon compte Wattpad sous le même nom qu'ici : LilyFlemming. J'ai par contre une petite question : j'aimerais beaucoup faire une fiction sur The Mortal Instruments avec un Alec/OC (comme j'en ai le secret XD), qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


End file.
